The Padawan's Secret
by Moony3003
Summary: Obi-Wan gets a new Padawan and things arent quite what they seem. Will he discover her secret before things go wrong? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Star Wars character's dont belong to me, except Athalia.

**Author's Note: **This is my first Star Wars fic, so please dont be too mean. I know it's not very good, but im hoping it will improve.

* * *

Obi-Wan's New Padawan

Chapter One

As Obi-Wan walked along a lengthy corridor in the Jedi Temple with Mace Windu and Master Yoda, he felt confused. He had just returned from a small mission on Bespin, surely they wouldn't send him on another one so soon.

'Obi-Wan, we have a new Padawan for you,' Mace Windu said looking around the corridor slowly.

Obi-Wan frowned. 'But Master, I already have a Padawan.'

Yoda nodded, 'Yes, but two you shall have.'

'But why, I thought a Jedi could only have one.'

Mace Windu turned his attention to Obi-Wan and lowered his voice, 'This is a special case. This Padawan doesn't need 'training' so to speak, she needs guidance and support.'

Obi-Wan nodded as he spoke. 'What happened to her previous Master?'

'He was killed during a mission. The details of what happened are not known. The Padawan refuses to speak,' Mace Windu said quietly.

Yoda looked between Obi-Wan and Mace Windu and he regarded them carefully before speaking. 'Her original Master was Eeth Koth; they were very close, like father and daughter. The Jedi Council think he may have taught her the Jedi technique of Crucitorn, but it is unknown if she ever learnt it. Master Adi Gallia was her next master, but it did not work.'

'What is Crucitorn? I can't say I've heard of it,' Obi-Wan said.

'It's a Jedi technique that only Eeth Koth was able to do, it is used to transcend physical pain beyond normal thresholds. He was the only Jedi Master with the ability to do it,' Mace Windu said.

'What happened between Master Adi Gallia and the young Padawan?' Obi-Wan asked next.

The three Jedi turned a turned a small corner and walked up yet another long corridor inside the Jedi Temple. Yoda watched as a group of younglings walked past laughing and talking together. Yoda spoke softly, 'Master Gallia came to us in secret saying that she was no longer able to guide or train the Padawan. We asked Shaak Ti to take over and agreed she did.'

Obi-Wan was beginning to see a pattern. 'What happened between them?'

'The Padawan came to us she did, couldn't handle her new Master. Strong personalities, clashed they did. She asked to be assigned someone new,' Yoda said shaking his head.

Mace Windu spoke next, 'There aren't many Masters left who are willing to take this Padawan on. We told her that this next Master will be her last. She won't get another one if this doesn't work out and we made sure she understood that.'

Obi-Wan took a long slow breath. 'What's the Padawan's name?'

'Athalia Lightwood,' Mace Windu replied.

'Meet her now you should,' Yoda said quietly.

The three Jedi then silently made their way to a small Jedi apartment which was previously unoccupied. They entered the all white apartment together and Obi-Wan's eyes immediately went to a female figure standing on the outside balcony.

* * *

Athalia turned around as she heard the doors to her apartment open. She cautiously walked into the sitting-room. She politely bowed to Mace Windu and Yoda, 'Good evening Masters.'

Mace Windu stepped forwards, 'The council has chosen your new and last Master. Meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Kenobi your new student Athalia Lightwood.'

Athalia didn't smile; she looked Obi-Wan over quickly before bowing slightly to Obi-Wan. 'Master Kenobi,' she said quietly.

Obi-Wan bowed back to her and smiled a little but he said nothing. 'You two should talk,' Yoda said. Mace Windu agreed and both Masters made their exit.

When Obi-Wan and Athalia were alone nothing was said. Athalia wasn't sure how to feel about this new Master. She knew it was her last chance to become a Jedi Knight and she didn't want to lose it. After a while Obi-Wan's eyes moved down Athalia's body and stopped on her lightsaber.

'May I see you lightsaber?' he asked.

Athalia nodded her head once, 'Of course.'

She took her lightsaber of her belt and handed it to her new Master. Obi-Wan inspected it closely, turning it over a few times. 'It's a good design. How old were you when you built it?'

'Eleven,' Athalia answered stiffly.

Obi-Wan seemed awed, 'That's impressive. Most Padawan's don't build their own proper lightsaber until about the age of sixteen or seventeen.'

Athalia stared at him almost coldly. She stiffly nodded her head once to acknowledge that she heard him.

'Very unique,' Obi-Wan stated, handing the lightsaber back to Athalia. Again, Athalia remained silent.

'How old were you when Eeth Koth took you as his apprentice?' Obi-Wan asked now looking at Athalia.

Athalia took a silent breath, 'Don't you already have a Padawan?' Athalia asked ignoring Obi-Wan's question. Obi-Wan smiled understandingly. Athalia wasn't ready to share anything with him.

'Yes, his name's Anakin Skywalker. Have you met him?'

Athalia shook her head, 'No, but I have seen him around.'

Athalia realised she was still holding her lightsaber. She took her eyes off Obi-Wan for the first time and placed it back on her belt. 'Would you like something to drink Master?'

Obi-Wan shook his head, 'No, I must be going. Have to check on Anakin. I shall see you tomorrow morning.'

Athalia nodded and watched as he left. She then walked to the balcony once more and looked down at the street below. She watched as Obi-Wan made his way towards the Jedi Temple. She saw him look up at her for a split second. Athalia wondered if this Master would be any better.

She had, of course, heard of Obi-Wan and the stories of his adventures. She was grateful, honoured even, that Obi-Wan had agreed to take her on. Athalia sighed and looked up towards the horizon. The sun was beginning to set. She wished her Master was still with her.

* * *

A few weeks later, Athalia dressed into her brown and white Padawan robes and tied her long black hair into a high ponytail before setting off towards the Jedi Temple. As she walked there she noticed a few people staring in her direction which made her feel uneasy. Athalia wondered when she was going to meet Anakin.

When Athalia reached the Jedi Temple she walked into the main room where she saw Obi-Wan conversing with a young man whom Athalia recognised as Anakin. She approached them silently and could hear them talking in a serious manner. 'Master, you're taking another Padawan? You can't do that, it's not fair,' Anakin said loudly.

'I was requested to take her and I have, for reasons you do not need to know. You will show her the same respect you give me,' Obi-Wan said firmly.

Anakin silently muttered to Obi-Wan. Athalia approached both of them. 'I don't mean to interrupt,' she said quietly, standing beside Obi-Wan.

Both Jedi turned and looked at Athalia. 'Athalia Lightwood, this is my other Padawan Anakin Skywalker.'

'Nice to meet you,' Athalia said subtly. Anakin stared at her, 'Likewise.'

Obi-Wan turned his attention to Athalia, 'I spoke with Master Yoda again last night and he suggested that I work on lightsaber techniques with you.'

'Why?'

'He and some other Masters have noticed that you have not used your lightsaber much since your Master died.'

Athalia looked away and said nothing. 'Unless you would rather do something else,' Obi-Wan said still looking at her.

She turned back to Obi-Wan. 'No, lightsaber training would be fine.'

'Very well, let's go to the training room, which includes you, Anakin,' he said looking at his old Padawan, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

All three of them walked to the training room together wordlessly. When they reached the training room Athalia looked around. She had been here many times but not since her Master died. It wasn't the same. Training with him was one thing she enjoyed doing the most but not so much now that he was gone.

The room was large and circular. Orbs hung around the ceiling at the top of the room. The ceiling itself was made of glass so that light shone into the room at all hours of the day. There were training lightsabers on the wall, including droids to practice with. Athalia remembered her first go with one; it turned out to be a disaster.

'Anakin I would like you to train with practice droid today,' he then turned to Athalia, 'while I found out what my new Padawan is capable of.'

'Yes Master,' Anakin mumbled before walking to the other side of the room. Athalia followed Obi-Wan to the other side. He took his lightsaber off his belt and Athalia did the same thing. 'I think we should start with the basics.'

Athalia nodded and Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and Athalia did the same. She noticed Obi-Wan's lightsaber was blue, like her own. Athalia understood why Obi-Wan wanted to go through the basics. He didn't know anything about her and this was a good way to start.

Obi-Wan moved quickly but Athalia was ready. The training began.

* * *

When the training session ended Athalia felt exhausted, her entire body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She put her lightsaber away. 'You're quite advanced for a Padawan,' Obi-Wan said.

Athalia hated hearing that. 'Yes, but we both know why they won't let me take the trials,' she said bitterly. Obi-Wan smiled sympathetically at her but he didn't say anything.

'Are we doing anything else today Master?' Anakin asked walking over to them.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, 'No, I think that will do for today. You both did well today; I'll see you two tomorrow.'

Athalia and Anakin both packed up their things and went to leave the training room. 'Athalia, may I speak to you quickly.'

Athalia stopped and walked back over to Obi-Wan. Anakin stopped too and looked at them. 'Anakin, you can go,' Obi-Wan said looking back at him.

Anakin nodded once and left the room, his face hard like it was carved out of stone.

Athalia approached Obi-Wan who spoke first. 'Let's walk.'

They left the training room together and walked down to the first level of the Jedi Temple. They walked through an elongated corridor together. Athalia looked out one of the tall windows, it was now dark. The sky was littered with stars.

'Is something wrong Master?' Athalia asked worriedly. She was scared that Obi-Wan didn't want to train her anymore and that her hopes of becoming a full Jedi would be dashed.

'No, nothing is wrong. In my conversation with Yoda he wanted me to ask you if you would like to move back into the Jedi Padawan dormitories within the Jedi Temple,' Obi-Wan said watching his Padawan inconspicuously.

'Do I have to?' Athalia asked not looking at Obi-Wan.

He shook his head. 'No, Master Yoda said you are more than welcome to stay where you are, he just wanted to make sure you're comfortable.'

Athalia nodded slowly. She stopped walking and finally looked at Obi-Wan, 'I would like to stay in the apartment.'

'Very well, I shall let Master Yoda know and there is one more thing.'

The panic and fear within Athalia rose high, she held her breath. 'The council would like to see you tomorrow morning. I'll meet you at the entrance; I'll be going in with you.'

Athalia said nothing.

Obi-Wan moved closer to her, 'Is something wrong?'

'You're not…' Athalia hesitated, 'getting rid of me, are you?'

Obi-Wan chuckled tactfully. 'No, I'm more than happy to keep you as my Padawan. It's about a mission, I believe. I shall see you tomorrow.'

Athalia nodded and bowed to Obi-Wan and she watched him walk towards the second level. Athalia let go of the breath she had been holding. She felt relieved. She made her way back to her apartment slowly.

* * *

The next morning when Athalia reached the Jedi Temple, she walked straight to the Council room. Obi-Wan was waiting for her outside. He approached her as soon as he saw her. Athalia bowed her head to him but she said nothing. They both entered into the Council room together, silently.

They walked to the middle of the room and stood facing Yoda and Mace Windu. They both bowed and waited for them to speak. 'How are things with your new Master, young Padawan?' Yoda asked watching her carefully.

Athalia glanced at Obi-Wan for a split second before looking back at Yoda. 'Everything is fine, Master Yoda, he is he good mentor.'

Obi-Wan watched his new Padawan as she spoke. He folded his arms across his chest loosely. Obi-Wan remained silent. 'We have received a call of help from the senior person on Dantooine and we would like your Padawan to settle it alone.'

The room remained silent and Mace Windu continued. 'A new feud has erupted between the Matale and the Sandral family; it sounds like nothing more than a border, or land dispute. We're asking you to diffuse the situation peacefully, come back and report to us.'

'When to I leave?' Athalia asked.

'Tomorrow morning would be best,' Mace Windu replied.

Athalia bowed slowly and listened as Obi-Wan spoke to the rest of the council himself. After a few short minutes, Yoda turned to her. 'You may leave, young Padawan.'

Athalia bowed again and left alone.

* * *

'How is your Padawan doing?' Yoda asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. 'She is fine. However, I do find her to be distant, quiet and sometimes even…cold. She won't talk to me about her past, nor about her feelings. I may need a little more time with her.'

'Do you feel she is ready for the trails?' Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

Obi-Wan nodded. 'Training and knowledge wise, yes, she is ready. But sometimes I feel there is something holding her back, emotionally.'

'Have you seen any anger or fear within her?' Adi Gallia asked.

Obi-Wan turned to her. 'No, I haven't felt any anger or fear within Athalia, though I have noticed that she is unresponsive to most people.'

'Do you think this mission will show that?' Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan shrugged. 'I am not sure. She does help people but unlike other Jedi I have seen,' Obi-Wan paused for a moment, 'would you like me to go to Dantooine with Athalia?'

'No, it's best she do this alone. She hasn't been on a solo mission for a while,' Mace Windu said firmly.

'Be mindful of your Padawan, Obi-Wan, and may the Force be with you,' said Yoda.

Obi-Wan took that to mean that the meeting was over. He bowed to them and left the room.

* * *

Athalia walked through the many corridors and rooms to reach another tower in the Jedi Temple. Athalia settled herself in a small meditation room. She needed to centre herself before leaving for her mission. Her last mission had been a few months before her Master died, she went alone to Tatooine but it didn't go so well.

She had been captured by the Hutts and kept as a prisoner. It took Athalia almost three weeks to get a message out to her Master. He knew that she was alive but he wasn't sure where to look. She didn't like the planet too much. She hoped to never go back there. It was hot, dry and…windy.

Athalia settled herself onto one of the small chairs. She crossed her legs and steadied her breathing. She was starting to trust Obi-Wan; he seemed unusually kind for a Jedi.

Hours later, the doors to the mediation room opened and Master Yoda walked in, leaning on his walking stick. He regarded Athalia thoughtfully before approaching and sitting on a small chair next to her.

'Are you alright, young Padawan?'

Athalia opened her eyes and looked at Yoda. The room had become dark. Athalia was surprised by how long she had been in here. The one thing she loved about being a Jedi was the mediation.

'I am fine, Master Yoda.'

The room went silent; the only sound that could be heard was the low breathing of the two Jedi. Athalia hesitated before saying something else. 'Master Yoda, may I ask you something?'

'Anything, young Padawan.'

'Was Obi-Wan trained by Qui-Gon Jinn?' she asked gently, closing her eyes.

'Yes, he was. Do you remember Qui-Gon?'

Athalia nodded while keeping her eyes tightly shut. 'I meet him a few times within the Jedi Temple. Eeth didn't allow me to attend his funeral though.'

Athalia paused but Yoda did not interrupt.

'I once remember watching Qui-Gon practicing lightsaber techniques with another Jedi. I was mesmerised. His green lightsaber weaved and intertwined with the other so easily, so effortlessly. Since watching that I wanted Qui-Gon to be my Master, I was only five at the time. When I heard Obi-Wan was his Padawan, I felt…unsure, indecisive about what I wanted next. He was a good man.'

Yoda still watched the Padawan who sat opposite him. 'Do you regret anything? Spread out with your feelings, young one.'

Athalia took an almost uncomfortable breathe before saying more. She kept her eyes closed still. 'No, I regret nothing. I felt honoured when Eeth chose me to be his Padawan. I was surprised at how close we became and how quickly it had happened. It makes me feel tired thinking about the past.'

Athalia opened her eyes and they met Yoda's, who was still staring at her. Athalia relaxed her arms and clasped her hands together. 'Do you despise Obi-Wan at all?' Yoda asked inaudibly.

She shook her head slowly. 'No, I've never had any ill feelings towards him. I never thought I would be able to communicate with someone again like I have with Obi-Wan. I will admit that nothing much has been said between us, but at least this time it's different.'

Athalia seemed to only just realise how much she had just revealed. She felt strange at having revealed something so easily. She could feel that Yoda wasn't about to pressure her to talk. It made her happy inside. She wondered if she could talk to Obi-Wan in the same way.

Yoda said no more and neither did Athalia. Just under an hour later Athalia left the Jedi Temple and made her way towards her apartment. For the first time Athalia actually took a good look around her.

There was a shroud of twilight upon Coruscant. Bright lights embraced the city in a large, cold glow. It was the capital of the Republic. Athalia wondered if her own coldness was born from this city. When Athalia was a couple streets away she heard a piercing scream which filled the air. Athalia immediately reached for her lightsaber and ignited it.

She moved further towards the sound. She found herself in an alleyway where she could see two figures huddled in a corner. Her blue lightsaber lighted up the walls of the small alleyway. The female figure let out a muffled scream. 'Hey,' Athalia shouted.

There was small commotion and the woman fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The other figure ran towards her and took her by surprise. Athalia was knocked to the ground but got back up immediately. She ran after the man who ran past her. The person seemed too big to be a woman. Athalia almost caught up, she paused and focused on the Force. She lifted her hand and Force pulled the person towards her. He fell to the ground and hit his head. He didn't move. Athalia took out her communicator and sent a message to the Jedi Temple.

Many members of the council arrived within a few minutes, Obi-Wan with them. Athalia carried the victim to where she Force pulled the thug. The victim was a female Twi'lek. Athalia was glad she wasn't hurt at all. The thug turned out to be a human, male Mandalorian. Athalia thought she had hurt her shoulder but it was only bruised.

Obi- Wan rushed straight to Athalia. 'Are you alright?'

Athalia nodded. 'I'm fine,' she repeated for the millionth time. She rolled her eyes, no matter how many times she said she was fine, Obi-Wan didn't seem to believe her.

'It's amazing he didn't knock you out cold,' Anakin said walking over.

Obi-Wan frowned a little. 'Why are you here?'

Anakin shrugged. 'I heard what happened.'

'Is it Ok if I leave?' Athalia asked quickly.

Obi-Wan nodded. 'I'll accompany you.'

Athalia began to protest but Obi-Wan cut across, 'You don't get a say in this.'

'I'm not a child,' she hissed in a low voice.

Obi-Wan moved closer and lowered his own voice. 'I know that, but you are my Padawan, and what I say goes.'

Athalia felt a small surge of anger rush through her body. They both walked to the apartment and Obi-Wan followed her inside.

The white walls appeared uninviting and dull. All Athalia wanted was to sleep. She couldn't remember feeling this tired before. After Obi-Wan left Athalia walked into the bedroom and lay down on the bed without getting changed. She thought about what had happened earlier, it seemed like a dream, as though it had never really happened.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Athalia got changed into her tunic robes, her brown boots and brown robe. She stood in the small bathroom while she tied her long, black hair back into a high ponytail. She looked at her reflection in the small mirror. She had a fresh scratch underneath her left eye, from the incident last night. Her blue eyes seemed duller than normal.

She left the apartment and slowly walked to the Jedi Temple. At the bottom of the stairs she found Obi-Wan waiting for her. Athalia walked over nervously.

They both bowed slightly to each other. 'Master, I'm sorry for last night.'

Obi-Wan dismissed it. 'It was nothing. Let's forget it. There's someone who wants to see you,' he said softly.

Athalia frowned but she saw a female Twi'lek walking towards her. She approached her quickly and hugged her tightly. Athalia felt her body go stiff. The woman pulled away, she looked to have small tears within her yellow eyes.

'Oh thank you so much for last night. You hadn't come along then I don't know what might have happened. He might have killed me. Thank you,' she said again hugging Athalia.

Athalia didn't like this, she felt a little uncomfortable. 'The Jedi do what they can.'

The woman hugged her again, 'Thank you,' she said hoarsely before shaking hands with Obi-Wan and leaving. After she left Athalia raised her eyebrows at Obi-Wan. He just smiled at her. 'She wanted to thank you in person.'

'What happened to the Mandalorian?' Athalia asked looking at the horizon where the sun was starting to rise.

'He did hit his head when you Force pulled him but he survived. He's going to face justice later this week. I'll let you know what happens, unless you're back by then.'

'When am I leaving?'

'In a few moments, we're just waiting for the transport to arrive,' Obi-Wan said looking around.

'How am I getting there?' Athalia asked, now looking at Obi-Wan.

'You'll be taking a small Jedi transport. Captain Typho will be your pilot for the journey.'

Athalia gave Obi-Wan a small look. Obi-Wan sighed. 'He isn't your bodyguard or babysitter. I have spoken to him and he knows that this mission is yours; he will listen to your orders.'

Athalia nodded and felt better at hearing that. 'If you have any trouble, contact me or tell Captain Typho.'

'I will,' she reassured Obi-Wan.

At that moment a small ship flew down and landed in front of Athalia and Obi-Wan. The front of the ship came down and Captain Typho walked down the ramp. 'Master Lightwood, when you're ready,' he said standing at attention.

Athalia approached him. She looked him over quickly. He was tall and rigid looking with a grim visage. Athalia liked the silver, leather eye patch that he wore over his left eye. 'Could you just call me Athalia?' she asked looking into his eye.

'If you wish,' he said softly.

Athalia nodded once and turned back to Obi-Wan. 'I will be back soon.'

She turned to walk up the ramp when Obi-Wan spoke. 'Padawan?'

Athalia turned back around. 'May the Force be with you,' Obi-Wan said evenly.

'May the Force be with you too, Master.'

She walked up the ramp and strapped herself into a seat. She watched Captain Typho get into the captains chair and started up the ship.

Athalia knew that the mission was quite a simple one for Jedi, but she was still nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As the small Jedi ship landed, Athalia walked down the ramp and looked around. She wondered why anyone would want to live on Dantooine. The planet was small, and near the outer rim. Besides, it was nothing more than grassland, stretch as far as the eye could see. It looked like it never ended. Athalia sighed as she looked around. There were no other ships here. She frowned, where were they?

She walked towards the main building and she could hear Captain Typho walking behind her. She turned to face him and she cocked an eyebrow. 'It's a better idea if I go with you, Master Athalia, I'm sure Obi-Wan would feel the same,' he stated.

Athalia shrugged. 'Fine, but keep a look out.'

He nodded once and Athalia noticed he kept a hand on his blaster. She nodded once too and walked to the main building. They reached the doors and ran into a young woman standing outside. 'You won't find much welcome here, Jedi,' she announced.

Athalia approached her and looked her over quickly. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Ema Qadsow,' she replied.

'What do you do here?'

'I'm the assistant to the Administrator.'

'The Administrator?' Athalia questioned.

'Yeah, she runs Khoonda, makes sure there isn't too much trouble. We do have the militia but they can't control everyone. If you need something she's the one to see.'

'So, we can enter no problem?'

Ema nodded, 'Yes, but like I said, don't expect too much of a welcome.'

Athalia then watched as Ema turned her back and walked away. Athalia wasn't sure how to feel about that small encounter. Both she and Captain Typho entered the building. The outside was old and rusted. It looked as though it might have been standing for a long time.

They walked through a series of doors before coming to two large doors which were already open. Inside they could see a middle-aged woman and two men standing on each side of her. Athalia approached while Captain Typho stood at the doors. The two men on either side of the woman removed their weapons and pointed them at Athalia.

Athalia stopped where she was. 'Who are you?' one man asked gruffly.

The other woman spoke. 'Put your weapons away, I will not have innocent people killed before allowing them to speak,' she said harshly. The two men put their weapons away but their hard, cold eyes followed Athalia as she continued to approach. When she was a few feet from the woman, she stopped.

This time, the woman spoke to Athalia. 'Please forgive my men. Now, may I welcome you to Dantooine. I am Administrator Seccilia Yaplolia. I believe you are a Jedi, judging from your choice of weapon,' she said almost uncomfortably, her eyes her darting between Athalia's eyes and her lightsaber.

Athalia nodded. She studied the woman before her. She was tall, pale and her eyes seemed like the warmest things in the room. Her face contained minor wrinkles and her posture was good, she stood tall and proud. Her long auburn hair was tied back with a yellow ribbon. 'Yes, I am a Jedi. I'm here to settle the dispute between the Matale and Sandral families.'

'Oh, yes, they did tell us to expect someone,' Yaplolia turned and whispered to the man standing on her right. When she finished, the man walked off the small platform, past Athalia and out of the double doors. Yaplolia turned back to Athalia. 'Kewman is getting an escort to take you to both estates, to settle this.'

Athalia bowed to her slightly. 'Thank you, I will settle this quickly and be gone before you know it.'

Athalia's expression turned cold as she turned around and walked to Captain Typho. 'Have you been here before?'

Typho nodded, 'Only once, Master Athalia. The planet still looks the same.'

The room went silent. Athalia wasn't surprised to hear that it hadn't changed. It looked ancient to Athalia. She wondered if anyone comes here by choice.

Within the hour, Kewman returned with another man with him. They approached the Administrator first and they spoke quickly before walking over to Athalia and Captain Typho. Kewman spoke first. 'Master Jedi, this is Ira Piltwen, he will escort you to both family estates, he good friends with both.'

Athalia nodded and shook hands with Ira, as did Captain Typho. 'Which family would you like to speak with first?' he asked looking between Athalia and Captain Typho. 'Well, first, what can you tell me about the families?' Athalia asked watching Ira carefully.

'Let's take a seat and we can discuss it.'

Athalia and Captain Typho followed Ira to an adjacent room. It was smaller and a little darker. They walked over to a small table within in the room and sat around it. Athalia then looked Ira over again. He didn't seem that old, mid-twenties maybe. His hair was short, brown and shaven at the back. At first he seemed nervous to be in the same room as Athalia but after a few minutes he seemed to have relaxed a little.

Not long after, a protocol droid entered the room and set a tray on the table, it carried three drinks and a small flask. Ira thanked the droid and it went on its way.

Athalia picked up the small cup and took a sip; she thought it would be impolite not too. Captain Typho ignored it though and walked over to the one window in the room and looked out. The sun was half-way down the other side. He still had his hand on his blaster.

Athalia watched him then turned her attention back to Ira. She waited for him to speak first. He took a few sips of his own drink before talking. 'Well, the Matale family have been here for a long time. They were here when Darth Revan and Malak were here at the Jedi Academy and they were here when they almost completely destroyed the planet.'

He paused. 'The Sandral family have been here for about the same period. They arrived here not long after the Matale family did. Both families have never really gotten along. They've been at war through every generation on this planet. The head of the Matale family is man named Edmund, and his wife is Pamila. They have one son, Shawn.'

'The head of the Sandral family,' Ira continued, 'is a man named Gabriel. His wife, Maeve, passed away a couple of years ago; they had two children, Jaxason and Oceana. The children always seem to get along in the family but it seems to change when they're older. Most people think it's the parents poisoning their children's minds. The Matale family is usually more aggressive though, so I should suggest that you start with the Sandral family.'

Athalia took another sip of her drink after Ira finished talking. She then stood up and nodded at Ira. 'Then let's talk to the Sandral family,' she said clearly.

Ira clapped his hands together. 'Ok, good. Let's go.'

Both Athalia and Captain Typho followed Ira back out of the room. They left the main building and they began walking through the Khoonda plains. After thirty minutes of walking they came to another building which looked similar to the main one. There was a guard outside the door and it halted them near the entrance.

Athalia gestured to Captain Typho. He came up beside her. 'Is something wrong?' he asked, on alert.

Athalia dismissed it, 'No, nothing's wrong. Why aren't there many animals here?'

Captain Typho shrugged. 'I don't know. The last time I was here the plains were full of Kath Hounds and Kinrath, which were annoying to say the least.'

Athalia snorted slightly as she tried to hold in her laughter, it had been a while since she laughed though. She knew to an outsider, it wouldn't be very funny but she knew what Kinrath were like. She knew they were dangerous and she could see how it would be annoying. Ira looked back at the noise but he said nothing.

'What is your business here?' it asked sternly.

Ira spoke, 'This Jedi is here to speak to Gabriel Sandral.'

The droid sent a message and they waited for Gabriel to arrive. Athalia almost cried out as she looked up into the sky. There was a large flying animal which appeared to be circling above them. She moved closer to Captain Typho. 'What is that?' she hushed.

He looked up too, 'Is a brith, it's a ray-like creature, native to Dantooine.'

For some reason, seeing it shocked Athalia to her core. She had never seen a creature like it before. It scared her a little. They only had to wait for a few minutes when a man walked out from the building. The man was medium height, black, and his hair was short and dark.

Both Athalia and Captain Typho approached Gabriel. Athalia placed her hands in front of her, 'Good afternoon, Mr. Sandral. I am Athalia Lightwood; I am a Jedi and have been sent by the Council to deal with your situation.'

The man in front of her seemed impressed by her gentle and polite tone. He shook hands with Athalia. 'Nice to meet you, please come inside, we can talk inside.'

They entered the building and they walked through a long corridor. The inside of the building all looked the same. Everything seemed identical. It made Athalia a little disoriented. They entered to what appeared to be the main sitting room. Gabriel invited them to sit down but Athalia refused. She wanted to be alert for this.

She didn't expect anything bad to happen, but she also knew that anything was possible. When everyone in the room was settle Athalia decided to begin. 'So, Mr. Sandral, what can you tell me about what's happened?'

'Well, to be honest, I just want this dispute to end. I will do anything. Tell Matale that he can have whatever he wants.'

Athalia took a deep breath. 'Then why am I here, if you could have already settled it.'

'Because Edmund is a stubborn man and I think that he will be more reasonable if he knows that the Jedi are involved.'

'Fine, I shall go and talk to him now. Unless, there is anything else?'

Gabriel stood up and shook his head, 'No, there is a nothing else. Please give him what he wants and then tell me and that will be the end of it.'

Athalia bowed slightly and turned to Captain Typho. 'Let's go.'

They showed themselves out and they then followed Ira to the Matale estate. When they reached it, they all looked around. There was no droid or anything outside of the front door. Ira went ahead and knocked on the door.

'Who's there?' a small voice said.

'Shawn, its Ira, go and get your father,' he said loudly.

They heard a loud thump, then a lot of loud footsteps. Within a few seconds the door opened quickly. A large man stood in front of them. His yellowish eyes looked around at all the people before him and they lingered on Athalia for a moment. Athalia looked him over. He was a large man, with a thick black beard. His eyes were wide and he looked quite alarmed.

'What are you doing here Jedi?' he asked gruffly.

Athalia got the impression that Mr. Matale wasn't going to be as polite as Mr. Sandral. 'I am Athalia Lightwood, Mr. Matale and I have been sent by the Jedi council to rectify the situation peacefully.'

Matale remained quiet so Athalia continued. 'I have already spoken to Mr. Sandral and he is willing to do what you want. He wants this resolved peacefully, as I do and the Jedi council.'

Matale walked out a little and Athalia peeked around his girth. She could see a small boy who looked to be around the age of seven. He was small, had dark hair like his father, but he didn't seem as angry as his father. She had to remember was only a small boy though. She did feel a little strange when she looked at him though. The little boy eyed her curiously.

'Good,' Edmund said roughly. 'All I want is for Gabriel to leave me alone.'

'And what about the land dispute?' Athalia asked frowning.

Edmund shrugged. 'I'm not too fussed now.'

Athalia frowned inwardly. _What the hell was going on?_

'Ok, so you don't want to go through with this?' she asked slowly.

'Yes, that is right. I want to forget about it, but I don't want to see a Sandral on my land again. I'd hate to think about what would happen,' he whispered.

But Athalia heard it. 'I don't think threats will do you any good right now, Mr. Matale,' Athalia warned.

'Yeah, yeah,' he said distractedly.

'Ok, then I shall tell Mr. Sandral what you have told me. Good day Mr. Matale'

He only grumbled as he turned back into his house and slammed to door. They all returned to the Sandral estate and they spoke outside quickly. 'Mr. Sandral, Edmund Matale has decided to withdraw as well, he only asks that you stay away from his estate.'

'Yeah, we can do that. Thank for your help, Master Lightwood.'

Athalia felt her jaw clench. She liked being a Jedi, but she hated titles. 'You're welcome. It's why I was sent here. Good-bye.'

Athalia and Captain Typho followed Ira back to the main building. 'Administrator Yaplolia might want to see you before you leave.'

Before Ira walked away, Athalia shook his hand and thank him greatly for his help. They went back through the double doors and the Administrator was alone, writing on a long piece of parchment. Athalia approached her alone.

'Administrator?'

Yaplolia looked up and smiled when she saw Athalia. 'Oh, is everything under control?'

'Yes, the situation has been diffused. Captain Typho and I will be leaving.'

The Administrator stood up and shook hands with Athalia. 'Thank you coming all this way. I'm sorry if any of your time was wasted.'

'It's fine. It's why the Jedi are here.'

Athalia and Captain Typho went back to the ship. They boarded and he got the ship ready for takeoff. Athalia sat up front with him. 'Are you alright, Master Athalia?'

She stared blankly out of the front window. 'Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go.'

He nodded once and they took off.

* * *

When they arrived back on Coruscant, Athalia went straight to the Jedi Temple. The sun was now setting and the skyline was becoming dark. She walked up the stairs and took the long elevator ride up to the Temple. She wasn't sure where Obi-Wan would be.

The doors opened and she walked in and stood facing Yoda and Mace Windu. They both seemed to study her before speaking. 'Master Lightwood, you have returned. How are things on Dantooine?' Mace Windu asked placing his hands together.

'The situation there is fine. It seemed to diffuse before I got there.'

'Oh, you think so, do you?' Yoda asked.

Athalia took a slow, long breath. She frowned slightly. 'I don't… understand, Master Yoda.'

Yoda turned to Mace Windu who spoke, 'The situations most likely diffused because the Jedi became involved. Most people, farmers, labourers, aren't very trusting in Jedi, especially the people on Dantooine.'

'Administrator Yaplolia told me about a Darth Revan and Darth Malak,' Athalia said unsurely.

'What did she say exactly?' Depa Billaba asked watching her carefully.

'Before I spoke to her, her assistant told me not to expect a warm welcome. I got the feeling that Jedi weren't too welcome on Dantooine at all. The Administrator told me that Darth Revan and Darth Malak trained at the Academy that used to be there. Also, that they destroyed a lot of the planet.'

The Jedi Masters in the room appeared a little shaken. They whispered amongst each other. 'It would be best if you left what you learnt alone,' Mace Windu said firmly. 'Darth Revan and Malak were great roles models for future Jedi.'

'I understand,' Athalia said clearly. She didn't think they would be good role models considering they had Darth in front of their names. She wasn't sure what to say next.

'So, the situation is all well then?' Mace Windu asked, his eyes fixed on hers.

Athalia nodded. 'Yes, like I said, both families decided to let it go and move on.'

'Good, young Padawan,' Yoda said smiling faintly. 'You have done well. I'm sure Obi-Wan will be happy too. He is away with Anakin on a mission and they should be returning tomorrow.'

Athalia nodded and bowed to the Masters before leaving. As Athalia walked to her apartment she stopped and looked up at the stars. She wondered where Obi-Wan was now.

* * *

The next morning Athalia awoke with a fright. She sat up in a cold sweat and she looked around her bedroom in fear. She shook herself, must have been a nightmare. She got out of her bed and changed into her tunic robes and brown boots before tying her long, black hair into a high ponytail. She washed her face quickly and looked at herself in the small mirror.

Her pale, white skin always reminded her of the white sand on Manaan, it was the first place she went to with her first Master. He, somehow, was able to understand the language of the Selkath that lived there. Athalia was quite 

shocked when she first saw them. She remembered they went to Ahto City. It was something about Kolto. She didn't know too much about it then.

She left her apartment and went to the Jedi Temple. She walked up through the main entrance. Every time she looked at the four huge statues at the front it made her proud to call herself a Jedi, though she wasn't sure why. She remained in the main room as she waited for Obi-Wan to return. She walked to the window and looked out. She watched as a ship landed and she saw Obi-Wan and Anakin exit down the ramp together.

Athalia wasn't sure how to feel. Her stomach felt as though it were full of butterflies. She felt extremely happy to see Obi-Wan, alive. But then, something inside her fell as she watched him laughing and smiling with Anakin. She watched as they walked up the stairs and she turned as they walked into the main room. She walked over to both of them.

'Master,' Athalia said bowing slightly.

'Hello Athalia,' Obi-Wan said still smiling slightly. 'You're mission on Dantooine went well I hope?'

Athalia nodded. 'Yes, it went very well. We were only there for the day.'

'Captain Typho didn't bother you too much then?' Anakin said watching her. His face looked cold and hard.

'No, Captain Typho was helpful and supportive, I was grateful he agreed to come along. I thanked him when we landed.'

Obi-Wan looked between his Padawan's and he could feel the tension between them. The silence tautened and it felt virtually strained. 'Anakin, I think you should go and rest. Athalia and I have things to discuss.'

'Yes, Master,' Anakin said after a moment. He walked away and went to another part of the Jedi Temple. Athalia turned her attention back to Obi-Wan who was now looking at her. 'I have a source to meet with, I would like you to accompany me,' he said straightening his robe.

Athalia nodded. 'Sure. It's not like I have much else going on.'

Obi-Wan's smiled widened for a moment before his facial features turned back to normal. 'We're going to see Dexter Jettster, he's my informant on many things and there's a planet I wish to ask him about.'

'Why not just go to the Jedi archives?' Athalia asked frowning. 'Master,' she added quickly.

But Obi-Wan just chuckled lightly. 'I think he would be willing to tell a more interesting story than that of a computer.'

Athalia nodded and followed Obi-Wan into downtown city which was near the Jedi Council. They walked into a small diner and took a seat near the back and beside the long window, which ran across the wall. Athalia and Obi-Wan sat opposite each other in the booth and waited for Dexter.

She then heard a voice call out from the kitchen. 'Oh, Obi-Wan, give me a few secs and I'll be right with yah.'

'Come here often?' Athalia asked looking at Obi-Wan.

The waitress who was a droid on wheels ran to the table and dropped off a couple of drinks before whizzing to another table. 'Yeah, every now and then,' Obi-Wan replied.

Athalia looked around the diner. She wasn't sure she wanted to look at Obi-Wan too much. Something had changed and she could feel it, all she hoped was that Obi-Wan couldn't sense it.

'How well did you know Eeth Koth?' Athalia asked not looking at Obi-Wan. She kept her gaze out of the window and watched as two female Twi'leks walked past chatting and laughing.

'I knew him quite well, I believe,' Obi-Wan said slowly. He was suddenly cautious by the change of conversation and he knew he had to tread carefully. This was one topic of conversation that Obi-Wan had been trying to talk about it for a while but Athalia always shut down on him when her Master was mentioned.

'He was a Zabrak and a very intelligent Jedi; he had a respect for all living things not just humans and other races but animals, plants and the like.'

Athalia agreed. 'Yes, he was. I think most Zabrak's respect life though. He taught me well.'

'Did he teach you the Jedi technique of Crucitorn?' asked Obi-Wan.

Athalia kept looking out the window and she ignored Obi-Wan's question. She didn't want to talk about anything too personal. Obi-Wan nodded slightly. He understood. Athalia wasn't willing to discuss their relationship to too much depth.

Before Obi-Wan could say anymore Dexter walked over to their booth and he sat next to Obi-Wan. Athalia was surprised when she looked at him, he definitely wasn't human. His eyes turned straight to Athalia. 'New Apprentice, Obi-Wan?'

'Padawan,' Athalia corrected him coldly.

Her eyes caught Obi-Wan's and he shook his head warningly at her. 'Yes, I'm more guiding and supporting her, rather than training though.'

'I see,' Dexter said slowly. He then turned to Obi-Wan, 'So what do you need, old friend?'

'I need to know more about Katarr, the Miraluka world,' he said in a low voice. 'We do have it in the archives but I think my _Padawan _might want to know what sources do.'

Athalia looked at Obi-Wan coldly and her eyes narrowed. She then went back to looking out the window.

Dexter was rubbing his chins with one knobbly hand. 'Well, as you know the world is relatively unknown since the Miraluka keep to themselves. They can, as you also know, become Jedi, rarely do they side with the Sith though. They have a great respect for everything. The Miraluka aren't very social and have a tendency to attack when they think things will get violent, they prefer to attack first, to get the upper hand.'

'What if they attack and their opponent only wants to talk with them?' Obi-Wan asked frowning. His long fingers were stroking his beard. Athalia watched. Obi-Wan turned his eyes at Athalia faintly and Athalia looked away quickly, blushing lightly. She forced herself to think of something else.

'Then you would need to fight them off and hopefully you'll get a chance to speak, but you'd have to be quick,' Dexter said, answering Obi-Wan's question.

They both talked more about the world but Athalia zoned out a little. She kept thinking about things that she shouldn't. She knew feelings for someone is forbidden for a Jedi and she knew if anything happened then she would be banished from the Order and she didn't want that, all of her hard work would have been all for nothing.

When Obi-Wan and Athalia left the diner they both walked back to the Jedi Temple together. 'Padawan, is something wrong?'

Athalia looked around. She wasn't sure what to say. 'No, I'm fine. What's next?'

Obi-Wan looked her over quickly, he knew something was wrong but he knew it wasn't the right time to talk about it. 'You are coming on a mission with me to Katarr. The Council feel that something is happening there that shouldn't be.'

'When do we leave, Master?'

'Tomorrow night. Captain Typho will be coming with us.'

'What about Anakin?'

'No, he's staying here. If we need him, I'll contact him but I'm sure we'll be fine.'

They continued walking to the Jedi Temple. Athalia looked sideways at Obi-Wan. Somehow, she didn't think this mission was going to be as simple as Obi-Wan thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next night Athalia boarded a Jedi transport with Obi-Wan and Captain Typho, who was piloting. Athalia sat at a small table. She watched as Obi-Wan sat up front with Captain Typho and they both were talking, though Athalia couldn't hear what it was about. She watched Obi-Wan more. Lately, she found she wasn't able to stop thinking about him. She did trust him now.

Maybe she should tell him about the secret she was keeping. The only problem she found with it is that once Obi-Wan found out what it was, he would tell the Council and then everyone would know and there was a chance she could be expelled from the Jedi Order. She wasn't ashamed by anything that happened, but it was painful to talk about it and she had to live with what she had done, everyday.

It took a few days to reach Katarr. It appeared to be further than they thought and Athalia wasn't sure that they were travelling at the fastest speed. Maybe Obi-Wan wasn't sure about what they were going to do when they got there and landed.

Athalia moved to the front and looked out at the planet below. It was brown and dusty looking. It made Athalia think of Tatooine. She hadn't been there before, but she does know people who have. They landed on the planet, in a small spaceport. It appeared to be unguarded. There was no-one around that they could see.

The three of them left the spaceport together. Athalia placed her hand on her lightsabers hilt gently. She was slowly getting an uneasy feeling about the place. It wasn't the atmosphere or the surroundings, it was more that there was no-one around and she felt as though they were being watched.

She moved closer to Obi-Wan. 'Master, I think we should call for back up,' she whispered rapidly.

'I don't sense anything, Padawan.'

'Well I do and it doesn't feel good,' she said back coldly.

Obi-Wan eyed her but they continued to move around. They eventually came to a large grass plain which looked similar to the one on Dantooine. Athalia felt worse. She expected the planet to be mostly dessert, without much grass at all.

Obi-Wan was first one to the grass. It was all that was needed to set things into motion. Most of the grass turned out to be fake. The background changed and a range of bullets went flying at Obi-Wan. Athalia shouted at him and he flung himself to the ground and laid on his stomach.

When they firing stopped, a large magnetic object came flying over them. Athalia and Captain Typho ducked. All their weapons flew into the air and landed on the magnet. Athalia curse loudly. This is the first time she has lost her lightsaber. 'Do you have another weapon?' Athalia shouted at the Captain.

He shook his head. 'No,' he shouted back as a loud scraping noise filled their eyes. Athalia covered hers with her hands. The sound was deafening. Obi-Wan stood up and Athalia approached him. 'Do you believe me now? Something worse is about to happen.'

Before Obi-Wan could reply the noise stopped and the three of them stood up again at their full height. It suddenly became quiet. Too quiet. Without warning, a loud bang echoed the area and a large net came swooping down over Athalia and Obi-Wan. They both became trapped within it.

Obi-Wan struggled but it didn't help, he looked to Captain Typho. 'Run back to ship and call for help. Don't come back for us. Wait for them.'

He saluted and ran back to the ship. Once he disappeared Athalia screamed as a large black opaque sheet covered them. Everything literally went black, they couldn't see anything. Suddenly they could both hear new voices which surrounded them.

'What would the Jedi come here for?' a deep male voice asked.

'Maybe to see what we're up to,' another male voice said.

'Then maybe we should kill these two Jedi,' a female voice came.

'No, not yet. They might be able to tell us something,' the first male said.

'Very well, take them to one of the dungeons and chain them to the wall. Make sure it's tight and secure and check them for any other weapons while you're there,' a different female said.

'Yes, ma'am,' another few voices said.

Athalia and Obi-Wan could feel themselves being moved to another location. They were there within a few minutes. Athalia realised that they probably just walked into trouble instead of going around it first. She wondered why Obi-Wan didn't sense the trap and she did. She knew most Miraluka were considered Force Sensitive, maybe they were blocking something.

When the black opaque sheet was removed they still couldn't see anything, for the room was pitch black. She tried in vain to look around all the same but it achieved nothing. When the room finally lightened, the only people in the room were Athalia and Obi-Wan. She looked at him. 'What the hell happened?'

Obi-Wan examined his shackles. 'I don't know,' he replied, 'But I don't think it's about to get any better. This means they're up to something and they don't want us involved, so I don't think they're going to talk at all.'

Athalia shook her head in disbelief. Why would they go this far though? It didn't make any sense to her but it probably didn't make much sense to Obi-Wan either.

After a few hours the Miraluka took turns at taking either Athalia or Obi-Wan from the room. All Athalia heard when they took him was screams and she was sure he heard the same thing. They were being tortured for information but Athalia knew that neither of them was saying anything. It went on for days.

The last time that Athalia came back, Obi-Wan stared at her with wide eyes. 'What happened?' he asked weakly.

'What do you mean?'

'I heard nothing. Did you tell them something?'

Athalia shook her head. 'No,' she said simply.

'Padawan, you need to give me more than that,' Obi-Wan said firmly.

She sighed heavily, 'My original Master, Eeth Koth, did teach me the Crucitorn technique. I'm just not very good at using it. While in there just now I was able to do it and I felt nothing, no pain, nothing.'

Obi-Wan looked at her in shock; he didn't seem to know what to say. He spluttered a little. 'Was i-it hard to learn?'

Athalia nodded. 'Yes, we practiced many times. It was the only times I would became angry and argue and fight with him. I never wanted him to teach it to me but he insisted, and I think I'm lucky he did.'

The room went silent. Obi-Wan still looked shocked. 'Tell me about your Master, how you knew and remember him.'

Athalia turned her head slightly. She knew she had kept it to herself for too long now and it might be a good time to get it off her chest. The more Athalia thought about it, the more she felt certain that they weren't going to be leaving this planet alive. Maybe she wouldn't have to take it to her grave. She took a long, slow, deep breath.

'Eeth and I were close. He was like a father to me. He took me as his Padawan when I was seven. I felt so honoured to be chosen by a Master. I told him that I was surprised when he chose me. He asked me why and I replied because I was human. I thought he would have picked a Zabrak or another species, someone who wasn't human. He just smiled at me and said he knew as soon as he saw me that I would be his Padawan. I still smile when I think about it.'

Athalia paused and continued. 'I remember our first training session. He told me everything as it was, he didn't sugar coat it and he didn't dumb it down, which I'm extremely happy about now. It readied me for what I had to do to become a Jedi and he shaped me into the person I am now. I have always been grateful that he chose me and I still love him, platonically, of course. He felt the same.'

'When he died I fell apart. I returned to Coruscant with his body beside me. My robes were stained from his blood. I still have them. I can't seem to let go. I think it was the last thing the Council were expecting, it wasn't as pleasant as they hoped. The Council were suspicious of my Master's death, I think mainly because I would say nothing and I never told them anything, I still haven't.'

'They kept me holed up in the Temple, but after a few years they realised I wasn't going to say anything and they decided to find me a new Master. They assigned me to Adi Gallia. She was a great Jedi herself but I don't think she liked my Jedi style too much. She went to the Council and asked them to place me with someone else, and they did.'

'I was placed with Shaak Ti and that didn't work either. We both have strong personalities and we clashed strongly many times. I think the last time was the final straw for me. I went to the Council and told them I was not happy with Shaak Ti, they weren't too happy to hear it. It didn't take long for many other students to find out about this either. It spread, like a disease. Not many Masters or other Jedi were willing to take me on. Going through three Masters already, with the first one suspicious to everyone, was horrible, it made the others edgy.'

'They told me that I would have one more chance to make it through with another Master and prove myself and take the trials. I couldn't refuse. I didn't want another Master but then I would never make it to Jedi Knight and I've wanted it for a while. I do feel that I am ready for the Trials now but the Council didn't and still don't agree.'

'And then, as you know, they placed me with you. I was nervous about meeting you to be honest. I know it may not have seemed like it but I was. I had heard about your adventures with Anakin and Qui-Gon before that. I was impressed by you and it made me feel like I wouldn't be able to live up to Anakin.'

The room went silent as Athalia stopped talking. Obi-Wan's gaze was still fixed upon Athalia. It never moved the whole time she spoke. He felt overwhelmed by hearing all of that. 'I'm quite surprised to be honest. When we first met, I thought you were angry and that you hated me.'

Athalia smiled faintly. 'No, not at all.'

Obi-Wan smiled. 'You know about Qui-Gon Jinn?'

Athalia nodded. 'Yes, when I was younger I used to see him around the Temple quite a few times and I originally wanted him to be my master, but then I learnt you were his student and I knew a Jedi could only have one at a time. Except for this, of course.'

'True, but remember I'm not really training you. I was told to guide and support.'

'You're still training me. I feel like I've learnt from you,' Athalia said slowly.

Obi-Wan's smiled disappeared slightly. There still one thing he wanted to know. 'How did Eeth Koth die?'

Athalia looked at the floor. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this but she had a strong feeling that she was going to die here and she wanted to tell at least one other person, even if they died too.

'Eeth and I went to the Mustafar System and we landed on the Mustafar planet. It's full of lava and it's very hot there. I thought we could burn alive just being there. We landed and went to just check things out. Eeth felt a little strange, like something was wrong but he ignored it. I felt nothing. We went further and maybe a little too far. We became surrounded by a gang of thugs. I don't know what they were doing on Mustafar though.'

'Who were they? What species?' Obi-Wan asked. He seemed like he wanted to move closer to Athalia but he couldn't because of the chains. His eyes became focused on her, he shut everything else out.

'I don't know where they were from but at first we guess either Duros or Tatooine but thugs were starting to come from everywhere. There were different species in the group; there were three Duros, four male Twi'leks, two Weequays, one Quarren and three Rodians. We were outnumbered. We attempted to run first but we didn't get anywhere. They all drew their blasters and kept them pointed at us. Eeth moved closer to me and whispered to withdraw my lightsaber and we'd fight our way out together.'

Athalia stopped talking as a sob got caught in her throat. 'I remember whispering back to him, saying I couldn't do it but he insisted, saying we probably wouldn't survive otherwise. I was scared something would go wrong. I was only fifteen years old and I wasn't too experience in the Force still. He said we'd be fine. He was wrong, of course. We withdrew our lightsabers and ignited them and rushed towards our attackers. They began shooting straight away.'

'We ducked and weaved through the blaster shots and Eeth managed to get rid of the Twi'leks while I handle the three Duros to start with. We were almost finished when I was push to the ground by one of Weequays who was charging straight towards my Master. I looked up and yelled to him but he didn't hear me over the noise. The Weequay shot straight at my Master a few times but only one shot was needed to be successful and it hit him in the neck.'

'I remember the tears came to my eyes immediately. Eeth fell and I screamed. In my anger I got off the ground and I killed the rest of them. I wasn't interested in capturing them and asking questions. I wanted revenge and I got it but it wasn't as sweet as I had hoped.'

'When it was finished I ran to my Master and dropped my lightsaber beside him. He was still alive, but barely. I stroked his hair gently as my tears fell into them. He managed to summon the strength to talk to me one last time. He told me he loved me and that he was proud of me. He said he saw me as he own daughter. I couldn't believe how much it hurt to hear it.'

'The last thing he wanted was for me to end his suffering quickly. I told him we could save him but he said it was already too late. I blamed myself for panicking and I still do. Maybe if I had moved quicker he would have made it. I picked my lightsaber back up and I ignited it. I placed it above me and stabbed him, directly into his heart with it. He died instantly. I dropped my lightsaber again and I kissed him gently as I closed his eyes, then I laid my body over his and I cried. I'm not sure for how long but it was starting to get light again when I noticed anything.'

'I sent a message to the Council telling them there was an accident and that Eeth had been killed. They came immediately. They placed the body aboard the ship and I went back to Coruscant with them. We went straight to the Jedi Temple, where the body was laid in a morgue to rest.'

'I was taken to a small room and spoken to by Yoda and Mace Windu, though I told them nothing. They kept asking me what happened, and wanted to know how he died but I felt as though my voice had been ripped from my body. Over three years I spent in the Temple, talking to no-one and only eating a little. I hardly slept. My nightmares kept me awake. I feared it. I was still both angry and scared about what had happened.'

'I killed my own Master and that alone is unforgivable. It is such a quiet thing to fall… but far more terrible is to admit it. For me, the Jedi Temple on Coruscant lay empty and the waters in the Room of a Thousand Fountains had fallen still. My Master was lost. I was lost. I did attend Eeth's funeral. I stood alone as I watched my Master's body burn.'

'When it was all over, I felt isolated, alone. No-one would come near me unless it was necessary. It's what turned me cold. I have no time or patience for people who don't have the intelligence or common sense to think for themselves. I wish none of this had happened. I liked the person I was when Eeth was alive, but not anymore. I've changed too much and I feel like it's permanent.'

'I know many Jedi say they have felt the call of the Dark Side before, once, briefly. But for me, it was different. The call for me was strong, and I will admit that I was tempted. I'm sure Master Yoda felt me fall slightly. He spoke to me alone, warning me about the Dark Side. I will admit that I didn't listen to him much but as you can see I didn't fall far, I was able to come back.'

Athalia stopped talking and she looked at the floor beneath her. She couldn't look at Obi-Wan just yet. He was looking at her with a shocked but yet understanding and sympathetic look.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered to her.

Athalia turned her head away as a tear slid down her cheek. 'I'm glad you told me,' he said quietly.

'So am I, in a way. I trust you,' she said now looking at Obi-Wan.

At hearing the words Obi-Wan smiled slightly. He finally gained it. He looked around again, trying to find a way out of their predicament. 'Do you think there's a way out of here?' he asked. He tried pulling on his chains again though he knew it wouldn't do any good.

Athalia shrugged. 'I don't know. The Force has to be of use somehow.'

She looked around also but could find nothing to use. 'Maybe Captain Typho was able to escape and he got a message to someone.'

* * *

What felt like eight days later, the door to the dungeon finally opened. Both Athalia and Obi-Wan watched the figures as they entered the room. They studied their prisoners before speaking. The strong voiced-male who spoke after they were captured stepped forwards. He appeared to be the leader.

'We had hoped you would show us some Jedi tricks by now Obi-Wan Kenobi,' he said chidingly.

'What do you want?' Obi-Wan asked ignoring the man's tone and words.

'We wondered how long it would take for the Jedi to become interested in our operations here but then again, it might be hard to feel the presence of one of your own, especially with the planet being full of Force- Sensitive's.'

'What are you talking about? There's no Jedi here except the ones in this room.'

'Oh, you think so, do you?' the man asked smirking.

At his words the dungeon door opened again and a tall, statuesque figure walked into the room. The person was wearing a long, black cloak. Athalia and Obi-Wan watched the figure carefully. Obi-Wan was starting to become weary and Athalia could feel it. It was radiating off him like heat.

The figure removed its cloak and both Athalia and Obi-Wan gasped in surprise. Obi-Wan turned to Athalia in surprise then. He seemed shocked that Athalia knew this person as well.

'Xanatos!? What the hell are you doing here?' Athalia shouted unexpectedly.

Obi-Wan looked between them wide-eyed. 'How do you two know each other?'

Athalia closed her mouth tight and didn't speak. He was one of the last people she thought she would ever see again.

Xanatos closed the distance between them quickly. His black hair masked around his face while his dark midnight blue eyes pierced her own blue ones. He moved closer and deeply breathed in her scent. Athalia definitely remembered him, though she hated it.

'I've missed you,' he said softly. He reached up and with one hand, stroked a small strand of her hair. Athalia turned her head away from him.

'Is this your new Padawan, Obi-Wan? You should watch her carefully,' he warned.

Athalia turned to look at Obi-Wan but he seemed to ignore Xanatos' statement. He noticed the way Athalia looked at Obi-Wan. 'I think a certain little Jedi should get the naughty thoughts about her Master out of her head.'

Athalia blushed profusely as Obi-Wan looked at her, she looked away. Xanatos laughed and moved his body closer to Athalia's. He rubbed his lower body into her groin area and she could feel his breath on her face. He ground his hips into her a little harder until Athalia gasped slightly.

'I think she'd prefer it if you did this Obi-Wan,' Xanatos said, panting excitedly.

Xanatos stepped back and using the Force he moved Obi-Wan's chains over so they were facing each other. Athalia couldn't believe how close Obi-Wan's face was to hers. She held her breath. She could feel Obi-Wan soft, slow breathing on her face. She looked into his light blue eyes. He looked worried. Athalia tried to remove the guilty feelings from her eyes.

'Kiss her Obi-Wan, smell her, you know you want to. She definitely wants it,' Xanatos taunted.

Athalia looked away from Obi-Wan, she couldn't stand this. How far was he going to take this?

Obi-Wan's eyes tried to catch Athalia's but failed. 'Athalia,' he whispered.

She finally looked up at him. 'Is he telling the truth?'

'Oh come on, Obi-Wan, you must feel it too,' Xanatos began, 'you felt it when she came back from her mission on Dantooine.'

Athalia's head snapped sideways to look at Xanatos, 'You were there?'

He nodded, smirking slightly. It didn't last long though as the door to the dungeon opened once again and a different Miraluka walked into the room. 'I'm sorry to disturb, Master Xanatos, but we have some unwelcome guests. The Jedi Council and Obi-Wan Kenobi's other Padawan is here.'

Xanatos' face contorted into anger. 'Let's go,' he shouted to the people in the room. Several seconds after they left Anakin came bursting into the room, lightsaber blazing brightly. He looked slightly amused as he took the scene in before him.

'Anakin, please stop gaping and get us out of here,' Obi-Wan shouted, his voice echoing around the room.

'Sorry Master,' he said slightly bemused.

He walked to them and using his lightsaber he cut the shackles off their wrists. He threw their lightsabers to them and he smiled before running from the room to rejoin the battle. Athalia looked at her lightsaber. She wondered how Anakin was able to retrieve it.

Athalia and Obi-Wan looked at each other quickly. Athalia ran from the room to join the battle as well before Obi-Wan could say anything. She could tell there were many things he wanted to say. He sighed heavily and joined the battle as well.

Athalia went straight for the Miraluka. Once a group of them were dead her eyes found Xanatos. He fled and Athalia followed him. They both arrived in a small room; it looked like a small office. Xanatos turned to face her. 'How well does Obi-Wan really know you?'

'Keep him out of this,' Athalia warned.

To Athalia's horror Obi-Wan entered the room. 'Obi-Wan, you should help the others.'

'No, you can't take him by yourself.'

'I wonder how honest Athalia has been with you. Did you know she fell to the Dark Side for a while.'

'It wasn't for that long,' Athalia said shakily.

'You were so angry about Eeth's death, you felt nothing but anger for the Jedi Council and you wanted revenge on them. So, you joined with me. It was fun and… exciting, I have to admit.'

'What is he talking about?' Obi-Wan asked his voice hard.

'Nothing,' Athalia whispered.

'Oh, don't be like that Athalia,' Xanatos cooed softly. 'You and I were lovers once. I wished you hadn't left me after only ten months with me. I was angry you left me to go back to the Jedi.'

'Because what you were doing was wrong. I never wanted to destroy the Jedi and I never wanted to join the Dark Side. You promise me many things. Things you could not keep.'

'Too bad your feelings have transferred to someone else,' Xanatos said dangerously looking at Obi-Wan.

'Stop it,' Athalia warned quietly.

'I thought you were dead,' Obi-Wan said to Xanatos. 'Qui-Gon saw you die.'

Xanatos laughed arrogantly. 'He thought he saw me die. It wasn't real acid that I jumped into. Jedi are such gullible fools,' he taunted.

Xanatos struck first and lunged towards Obi-Wan. Athalia watched them battle for a moment before joining in. She felt conflicted. Within a few minutes Athalia paid for her hesitation. She cried out in pain as Xanatos' red lightsaber hit her arm then her leg with great force. She fell to the ground and couldn't move. Her lightsaber falling beside her. Obi-Wan yelled her name before continuing the battle.

Obi-Wan managed to cut him so he fell to the ground on the other side of the room. He disarmed Xanatos then ran over to Athalia and checked her.

Athalia looked up at him weakly. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

Everything went black.

* * *

When Athalia came to, she looked around. She was back on Coruscant, in the medical bay within the Jedi Temple. There was no-one else in the room. She lifted herself and sat up and leaned against the metal headboard. She ran her fingers over her face. There were a few scratches but nothing too serious.

After a few minutes Mace Windu and Yoda entered the room. They approached her bed and looked her over. 'Young Master Lightwood, are you alright?' Mace Windu asked gently.

She nodded. 'Yes, thanks to Obi-Wan,' she said honestly.

'Master Kenobi has told us of a disturbing tale,' Yoda said gravely.

Athalia looked away. She knew Obi-Wan would tell them. 'When you feel better, we would like you to face the Council,' Mace Windu said quietly.

Athalia nodded and she watched the two Masters leave. She wasn't sure if she was able to face her punishment or sentence. She didn't want to be expelled from the Order. She had worked hard to be where she was. She left her family when she was young. She didn't want to go back a failure.

Later that night, Athalia left the medical bay and slowly made her way to the top tower. She entered and faced the Council. She, once again, stood facing Mace Windu and Yoda. Her eyes met Obi-Wan's and he just looked back. His face was impassive. She looked back to the other two Masters.

'Obi-Wan has told us of your tale,' Mace Windu began. 'You have revealed to him how Eeth Koth died.'

'Surprised, we are,' Yoda commented.

'Is there anything you would like to say?' Ki-Adi-Mundi asked softly.

Athalia nodded. 'I would like to say, I'm sorry. I should have told you the story of what happened and I didn't. I was scared of what the consequences would be. I respected Eeth and I loved him greatly. Whatever sentence you decide, I will accept.'

The room went silent as the Masters thought about her fate. They got Athalia to leave while they deliberated. She walked outside onto one of the balconies. The sun was gone and the whole city was now littered by millions of stars and the bright white moon above them. Athalia jumped slightly as she heard a slight noise behind her.

Anakin had joined her. After a moment Athalia spoke, 'Thanks for helping me on Katarr.'

Anakin shrugged. 'You would have done the same. Plus I wasn't about to let Obi-Wan… or you die there.'

She was about to say more when a droid walked out. 'Master Lightwood, the Council have made a decision.'

Athalia nodded and walked back inside. She turned a little, she thought she heard Anakin wish her luck. She shook her head and walked back into the room and faced the Council.

'We have all reached an agreement,' Yoda started. 'We have decided to allow you to remain in the Order, but you will be watched carefully.'

Athalia nodded and continued to listen. 'This decision was not made lightly and may have been different if it were not for Obi-Wan,' Mace Windu said, his face hardening slightly.

Athalia looked at Obi-Wan. His face was still impassive. She took a shaky breath. 'Thank you,' she bowed, 'Thank you, Master Kenobi. I am eternally grateful.'

'You may leave,' Mace Windu said quietly.

Athalia bowed once more and left. She walked back to her apartment quickly and collapsed onto the small sofa. She was shaking, even more than before. She couldn't believe they didn't kick her out. She stood up and went to the bathroom and had a long shower. When she finished she got changed into a clean pair of robes. She was about to enter her bedroom when there was a knock at the door.

She walked over cautiously and opened it, holding her lightsaber tightly. Her grip loosened greatly when she saw Obi-Wan. He was looking at her austerely. Athalia opened the door more and let Obi-Wan inside. He thanked her 

inaudibly. Once he was inside she closed the door again. She turned to face him. He was looking at her. Athalia wasn't sure what to say.

'Are you angry with me?' she asked quickly.

Obi-Wan shook his head. 'No, but I'm happy you're thankful to still be in the Order.'

'Why is that? Because of what Xanatos said?'

'Mainly,' he replied.

'What happened to him?'

'He was killed not long after returning here. He tried to escape. He told me the tale of how you joined with him. I'm surprised no-one else knew about this. You told me you were holed up in the Jedi Temple after Eeth died.'

'I was Obi-Wan,' Athalia said firmly. 'But I never said what happened between that and getting a new Master. I never lied to you and I never would.'

'Was Xanatos telling the truth about your feelings? Are they for me?'

Athalia looked away. 'You know they are. I haven't said anything, because I know it's forbidden.'

Obi-Wan walked over to her noiselessly. He made her look at him. Obi-Wan looked away quickly before stepping towards her. He leaned forwards and captured Athalia's lips within his own. When he broke the kiss, Athalia just gaped at him, not knowing what to say. It was the last thing she expected Obi-Wan to do.

'This is wrong,' Athalia whispered inaudibly.

'No-one has to know,' Obi-Wan said. He quickly regained his composure and came back to reality. It was wrong. He reached the front door but Athalia placed her hand on it firmly, to stop it from opening.

'I never said I didn't want this. I always thought you just saw me as a student.'

'I did, until I found out how you felt. I thought there was something there but I ignored it thinking I must have been mistaken in what I felt from you.'

Athalia took Obi-Wan's hand in hers and led him into her bedroom. She closed and locked the door securely before turning back to Obi-Wan. She let him make the first move. He reached up gently and removed her robes gently. Jolts of excitement flew through him as each inch of pale skin was revealed. Obi-Wan bent down and kissed her neck and shoulders gently before capturing her lips again.

This time though, the kiss was more passionate, deeper than the first. Athalia loved how his beard felt against her skin and she felt his arms go around her. She quickly removed Obi-Wan's clothing and she let them fall to the ground gracefully. She threw her arms around him and ran them through his light brown hair, it was soft and silky. When the kiss broke they looked into each other's eyes.

Their blues eyes met and they both saw the same thing. Desire… lust. Obi-Wan back her up against the bed and Athalia sat down upon it willingly. She had wanted this for a while. She loved how Obi-Wan touched her skin. His hands were warm and soft. His touch was loving and gently, almost as though he were scared of breaking her.

They laid on the bed together and Obi-Wan ran his hand down Athalia's naked body. They both moaned lightly. He continued to kiss her while one hand massaged her breast gently. Athalia rolled onto her back and Obi-Wan laid himself on top of her. He continued to massage her breasts and Athalia arched her back to meet his hand.

His lips left her mouth and trailed up her jaw to her ear, where his tongue traced the outline of it before taking her lobe into his mouth and biting on it gently. Athalia let out a low moan from deep in her throat. She grabbed Obi-Wan's head and brought him up to her again quickly for another passionate kiss.

They both moaned into each other's mouth. After a moment she could feel Obi-Wan's erection pressing into her hip. Obi-Wan moved his hands down her legs and he opened them gently. Obi-Wan gently stroked her womanhood and slowly pushed a finger into her awaiting opening. It was already slick and wet with her juices. She was ready for him.

He inserted two more fingers and moved them in and out of Athalia's body quickly. Athalia moaned loudly, she could no longer hold it. She held onto Obi-Wan tightly as he continued. When Athalia was close Obi-Wan withdrew his fingers and he smiled slightly as Athalia moaned in disappointment.

He kissed her gently, like you would a lover and he stroked her hair. He moved himself between her legs and he positioned his cock at her entrance. He sheathed himself inside her body quickly and Athalia cried out slightly from the pain. Obi-Wan moved quickly though and swallowed the rest of her cry.

He moved in and out of her body gently, allowing her to get used to it. Gradually, he began to move faster. Athalia started to moan louder and louder once again beneath him. Obi-Wan could feel the pressure inside Athalia become tighter. He tried to ignore it and enjoy this for as long as it lasted.

Athalia reached up and placed her arms around Obi-Wan. They looked into each other's eyes once again, she saw the same thing as before but for a moment she thought she saw love. But then again, she could just be seeing what she wanted to see.

Obi-Wan's movements became faster and he started kissing her, every inch of her skin that he could reach and find. After a few moments, Obi-Wan pushed himself deeper inside Athalia, deeper than he imagined possible. Athalia let out a cry of delight and held onto Obi-Wan tighter.

Within seconds, Athalia let out an audible moan as her muscles clenched around him and her body began to tremble violently. Her world shattered into many bright lights, and a pleasure that she had never experienced before spiralled throughout her body as she moved with Obi-Wan, she let out another cry of pleasure, causing Ob-Wan to let go his own control and explode insider her.

Obi-Wan grunted and pulled out of her body gently and collapsed onto the bed beside Athalia. He rolled onto his side and moved closer to her. He kissed her gently and lovingly again and Athalia settled herself into his arms. He stroked her hair.

'I love you,' Athalia whispered.

'I love you too,' Obi-Wan replied inaudibly.

Athalia wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it. But she did.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know that the Miraluka world Katarr was destroyed or something, I know, but I wanted to use it :) And I have read about Xanatos, I needed someone for a short period in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When Athalia woke up the next morning she looked to the other side of the bed. Obi-Wan was no longer there. He had left sometime while she had been sleeping. She felt a little disappointed but she knew it was for the best. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She was also disappointed to have to wash Obi-Wan's scent off her, she liked his aroma.

Once she was showered and dried she dressed herself into clean robes and headed towards the Jedi Temple. Both she and Obi-Wan didn't speak to the council about the mission when getting back. They were more interested in the story that Athalia had told her Master. She entered the Temple slowly and walked up the council room. She saw Obi-Wan standing outside, his arms held together and he looked quite calm.

When she approached him, he turned to look at her. His face was impassive. She wondered how he was feeling and what he was thinking. 'Master, I…'

Obi-Wan interrupted her. 'The council want to speak with us soon, they asked me to wait for you. They want to know what happened on Katarr.'

Athalia nodded and looked to the ground. He wasn't going to discuss it. Obi-Wan walked away from her slightly and looked down out of a tall window. Athalia couldn't take her eyes off him. 'Master, are you disappointed in me at all?' she asked quietly.

'Why would I be?' he asked turning to look at her.

Athalia shrugged. 'Because of what happened on Katarr and with Xanatos,' she replied honestly.

'I know Xanatos is… was charismatic, he could have gotten anyone to turn with him. I'm just glad Yoda was able to help and you were able to pull yourself out before it was too late.'

'It's never too late, for anyone,' Athalia told him.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened a little but he said nothing. 'Who killed him?' Athalia asked. She was surprised she wanted to know but he did care for Xanatos once, she loved him once.

'Anakin did,' Obi-Wan told her.

Athalia wanted to say more but the double glass doors to the Council room opened. Obi-Wan walked inside and Athalia followed. They walked to the middle of the room and bowed to the Jedi Masters. They all watched both of them. Athalia tried not to think about last night. If the Council found out then both her and Obi-Wan would be expelled from the Order and Athalia didn't want to hurt Obi-Wan in any way.

'Apart from the revelation from your Padawan, we take it that the mission went badly? What happened, Obi-Wan? It was supposed to be just a routine check of the planet,' Mace Windu said, his eyes quickly switching between Obi-Wan and Athalia.

Athalia decided to remain quiet and let Obi-Wan do the talking for now. 'Masters, when my Padawan and I reached the planet we felt nothing suspicious, although Athalia did feel something but I did not. I thought she must have been sensing something else, somewhere else. But what she felt was on the planet. She could sense a trap though I don't think she recognised it for what it was.'

Obi-Wan continued. 'Xanatos protected his identity and was able to mask his presence on the planet. He turned the Miraluka and he got them to work for him. They did his bidding and he bided his time until we came onto the planet. I'm guessing he sensed Athalia's presence, he knew how she felt.'

Athalia's eyes closed for a moment. She remembered how Obi-Wan felt last night. She could still feel his beard run across her skin and face, his soft hands that felt her body many times over. She shivered slightly and she looked beside her as Obi-Wan shifted.

He cleared his throat and waited for someone else to speak. 'Do you have anything to add Padawan?' Yoda asked watching her carefully.

Athalia shook her head. 'No Master, I have nothing to add.'

'Very well. Is there anything else, Obi-Wan?' Yoda asked turning his attention to the man next to her.

Obi-Wan shifted slightly again. 'Yes, I would like to say that my Padawan did extremely well on Katarr and I was asked to let you all know when I thought she was ready to take the trails.'

A small gasp escaped Athalia's lips. Was he serious?

'And I think she is ready to take them. I don't think there is much more she can learn from me. I'm sure she'll become a great Jedi Knight,' he said clearly.

'Really?' Mace Windu said stroking his chin with his hand.

Obi-Wan just nodded and Athalia began to feel uncomfortable. 'Very well, Obi-Wan, the council will discuss it and get back to you.'

Both Athalia and Obi-Wan bowed and left the room together. Athalia tried to keep up with him. 'Obi-Wan,' she said loudly. He didn't turn; he kept on walking away from her quickly. 'Master Kenobi,' she shouted. At hearing that he turned around and look at her in bewilderment.

'Padawan, you know not to raise your voice,' he said to her sternly.

Athalia completely approached him. 'You wouldn't answer me. What's going on?' she asked searching his blue eyes.

Obi-Wan looked around to make sure no-one could over hear and he leaned closer to her and whispered. 'You know what's happened. Last night cannot happen again and I think it would be good for us not to be around each other too much. It's why I told the council that you are ready for your trails.'

'Is that all?' Athalia asked.

'No, you are my Padawan; I'm supposed to be like a mentor to you and nothing else. Jedi are not allowed to love, it is forbidden and you know it. Besides, even if it was allowed, you are too young for me.'

He turned and walked away from Athalia. She watched him and decided not to follow. She had secretly hoped that he would change his mind but she knew that Obi-Wan loved being a Jedi. She loved it too but she would leave the Order for him.

* * *

Almost a week later Xanatos' funeral was held within the Jedi Temple. Athalia went by herself and she stood and watched as his body burned. She let herself be sad and a tear slid down her cheek. She missed him in a way. He was charming and so polite to her when they first met. Her head turned slightly and her eyes were met with Yoda's green ones. He was watching her.

When the funeral ended Athalia left the funeral hall and she felt Yoda follow. She reached the main room before her mind got the better of her and she stopped. Yoda walked over and stood before her. 'Young Padawan, you were upset by Xanatos' death.'

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She knew trying to hide anything from Yoda was pointless. She sighed. 'I don't know, Master. I feel confused about my feelings towards Xanatos. I know I won't fall again but there's still something missing.'

Yoda kept his eyes on her. She couldn't read his face though, it was emotionless. 'Do not think you are no longer able to be tempted by the Dark Side. You almost fell once and I, and others, believe it may happen again. Some members of the Council felt something strange between you and Master Kenobi.'

Athalia suddenly felt her mind begin to race. 'No, there is nothing wrong with Obi-Wan but I just felt a little strange that he said I was ready for the trails. He hadn't mentioned anything to me. I mean, I am flattered that he feels that I'm ready, but I feel like I'll be alone again afterwards.'

Yoda sighed faintly and leaned forwards on his walking stick. 'Nothing will separate you from Master Kenobi, even when you become a Jedi Knight. He will still guide you.'

A breath hitched within Athalia's throat. When she becomes a Jedi Knight? Was he saying what she was hoping?

'Are you saying I'm allowed to take the Trials, Master Yoda?' she said slowly.

He nodded faintly. 'Yes, young Padawan. Half of the Council feel you are not ready, mainly because of your past but in the end Mace Windu and myself have the last say. I think you are almost ready but we agreed that others will still be around you and Master Kenobi will still keep an eye on you,' he told her firmly.

Athalia nodded her understanding. It did annoy her that the Jedi did not trust her she also knew that they had good reason not to. She almost fell to the Dark Side once, she followed Xanatos and told no-

one and she also killed her original Master, which she knew was an unforgivable act. She hadn't yet forgiven herself for it and it wasn't likely to ever happen.

'You will take your trials in three days,' Yoda informed her before walking away slowly. Athalia returned to her apartment and she collapsed on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. She was about to become a Jedi Knight, well, unless she failed. The thought excited her. She had been waiting for this for a while. It was now finally here. Her time had now come.

* * *

Three weeks later Athalia stood at the window in the training room. She was waiting for Obi-Wan to arrive. They had another training session together. Things between them went back to normal and she agreed to let what happened between them go. She knew it would be impossible to get Obi-Wan to change his mind about her.

She had passed her trials was now a Jedi Knight and complete member of the Jedi Order. It pleased her more than she could express. She almost felt complete within herself but she knew that there was one thing missing and it would always be missing. She turned to the doors as they opened but it was Anakin, not Obi-Wan.

Their eyes locked for a long moment before Anakin tore his away and moved to the other side of the room. Athalia followed him with her eyes. There was still something not right between them. He had rescued her on Katarr and she had thanked him. She felt like things were fine after that but now it didn't feel so.

'Why are you here?' Anakin asked in a low voice.

'I'm waiting for Obi-Wan, I have a training session with him,' she replied, not taking her eyes from him.

'He's out on a mission,' Anakin told her.

'I know he is, but he was due back a few hours ago,' she said softly.

The room went quiet and Athalia decided it would be fine, so she took her eyes off Anakin and turned back to the window. The sun was beginning to set and the sky had turned orange. She knew Obi-Wan was on Tatooine. She was surprised that Anakin was not with him. Obi-Wan told both of them that it was just a small check on the planet. She didn't think they would go there afterwards, mainly because the planet is controlled by the Hutts, but Athalia knew that Anakin wouldn't like it if they didn't check it.

Athalia shivered slightly as she felt her skin go bumpy. The room felt like it had turned into a freezer. She turned her body to face Anakin and she looked at him. He had moved closer to her and he was holding his lightsaber at his side. She eyed it before looking into Anakin's eyes again. He looked angry, murderous, almost.

'What are you doing?' Athalia asked.

'I know about you and Obi-Wan,' Anakin said inaudibly.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Athalia replied calmly.

'Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit a Jedi,' he said forcefully. 'I know you and Obi-Wan have… been together and it's wrong. He's a Jedi Master and you're his Padawan.'

'You're a hypocrite if you think it's wrong,' Athalia said irritably.

'Why is that?' Anakin asked.

'I've seen you with Padme. Do you think you're fooling anyone? You two are sometimes inseparable. Besides, Obi-Wan and I have done nothing inappropriate. Even if we had it's none of your business,' Athalia said.

'It is. He's my Master as well,' Anakin said. 'I don't want you ruining his life in the Order because of you.'

'So, what's with the lightsaber? Going to kill me because of Obi-Wan? Are you jealous?' Athalia asked leering slightly.

'I'm not jealous of you. I thought about killing you. I've even thought about sabotaging one of your missions, but I know doing it in person would be much more pleasurable.'

'Know that from experience?' asked Athalia.

'Don't be ridiculous,' he muttered.

'Careful Anakin, such thoughts will lead you to the Dark Side,' Athalia said.

'Don't you dare,' he said quietly. 'You deserve to die, and I would rather it be by my hand, if possible. Are you ready?' he asked.

'You're really going to, are you?'

'Well, I wasn't joking. I don't want you around anymore and this is the easiest way.'

'But people will know it was you,' she said loudly.

'You're just afraid, because you know that I'll beat you easily. I'm more advanced than you,' he declared.

'Then try it,' she taunted.

Anakin's face contorted into pure angry and he leaped off the ground towards Athalia. He ignited his lightsaber and Athalia did the same thing. She grabbed her lightsaber off her belt quickly and turned it on. Anakin landed and their lightsabers clashed, hissing loudly.

They both duelled fiercely. The blue colour from their lightsabers lit up the room in what looked like blue fire. The duel ended quickly and Anakin forced Athalia's lightsaber out of her hands. It flew to the other side of the room and landed with a crack. She watched it. She looked to Anakin again and he had his lightsaber raised. Athalia couldn't believe the look in his eyes. She had never seen him look this angry. He brought his weapon down in great force and Athalia went to move but she wasn't quick enough.

Anakin's lightsaber hit her on the side of the leg. She screamed in agony and fell onto the marble floor. She turned onto her back and she felt the tears escape her eyes. She tried to reach down to her legs but she could hardly move. Anakin lifted his lightsaber again and it connected with her arms sharply. She screamed again and she started to feel faint. The room began to spin.

With great difficulty she looked up at Anakin, he still looked angry and it seemed as though it would get worse. He lifted his lightsaber again but this time he didn't get the chance to injure Athalia anymore. The doors to the training room opened and in came their Master. Obi-Wan took out his own lightsaber and ran to them.

'Anakin,' he shouted. 'Put your weapon down, now.'

For a moment it looked as though Anakin wasn't going to comply but he took a slow breath before pulling away from Athalia. He dropped his lightsaber and it turned off instantly. Obi-Wan watched Anakin before quickly running to Athalia. He lifted her head and looked down on her face. She looked back at him but couldn't think of a coherent sentence.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered before her world turned black.

* * *

When Athalia awoke she looked around quickly. Was she dead? She moved to look at her arm and leg, both of which were bandaged tightly. She ran her hand over her arm. She felt no pain. She frowned as she looked further around the room. It was bright within the room and she blink many times in succession before attempting to get off the bed.

She almost succeeded until Obi-Wan came into the room. He ran to Athalia and pushed her back on the bed. 'You can't get up yet. You have to stay here another night,' Obi-Wan informed her with a slight smile.

'Why?'

Obi-Wan shrugged. 'They think you need some more rest. How do you feel?'

'I feel fine. I just- what happened?' she asked quickly.

'It seems you and Anakin still don't completely like each other. You both duelled and you lost. He cut you a couple of times and now you're here.'

'What happened to Anakin?' she asked looking at Obi-Wan.

He continued to smile faintly. 'Not much, the Council spoke with him. He has been punished but I don't think it was entirely his fault, was it?'

'Not entirely, but he started the duel. I had no intention of fighting him.'

'Why? Because you knew he would win?'

'Maybe,' Athalia said quietly. 'I know he's more advanced than me but I don't like duelling or fighting unless it can be helped.'

'Well, that's a good way to be, especially for a Jedi.'

It went quiet between them. Athalia decided to tell him. 'Master, I think Anakin knows?'

'What do you mean?'

'I think he knows about what happened between you and me. He kept hinting at it before we duelled and I don't think he was too happy about it. Did he say anything to you? Or the Jedi Council?'

'No, I don't think so; otherwise I'm sure they would have wanted to talk to me earlier. I will talk to Anakin about this,' he assured her.

'What if he tells?' she asked still looking at him.

'He won't, I'll make sure of that.'

Athalia nodded but didn't say anymore. She wasn't sure what else there was to say. She felt tired and her head still hurt a little. She almost jumped when Obi-Wan moved closer to her. Her eyes widened in surprise but she didn't move. Obi-Wan stoked her cheek gently before holding her hand. She wanted to scream, throw something, or cry. She couldn't decide. What was he doing to her?

She flexed her hand and gripped Obi-Wan's better. She didn't want to have to let go later. She wanted him to stay with her. Athalia's eyes widened again when Obi-Wan moved closer to her still and kissed her on the cheek. He hovered there and they looked into each other's eyes. Athalia wanted it but she knew Obi-Wan wasn't sure.

Athalia lifted her hand and gently touched Obi-Wan's cheek. She was shocked by Obi-Wan at this moment. This was out of character for him and she was sure that they both knew it. She could feel his breath on her face and her own breathing hitched a little. She suddenly felt nervous, just like she had the night they spent together. She wished that had never ended too.

Obi-Wan finally make a decision and he captured Athalia's lips gently with his own. Athalia felt a tear roll down her cheek and she placed her arm around his neck. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They both moaned into each other's mouths quietly. Obi-Wan pulled away and moved away from the bed.

Did he regret it already?

He turned back to Athalia. 'The Council want to see you tomorrow. Today's incident will be discussed,' he said quickly before leaving to room in a hurry.

Athalia couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She wanted more than that. She once told herself she would leave the Order for Obi-Wan and now she knew it was true. She would do anything for him.

* * *

Later that night after leaving the Medical room, Athalia returned to her apartment. She had a shower and tied her long black hair up again. She looked into the bathroom mirror and she sighed. She looked at her own blue eyes and sighed again. Her pale skin was still scratched, it felt broken. She wished there was a magic potion that would make her look like she used to.

She went to bed not long after but she kept waking up. She couldn't stay asleep and she wanted to know why. Her thoughts kept drifting to Obi-Wan and she wanted them to stop. She wanted to look at his face, touch him just one more time and she wanted to be close to him.

She sighed in frustration and got out of bed. She changed into her Jedi robes and she walked the short distance to Obi-Wan's small apartment. She knocked on the door several times before it opened. Obi-Wan stood there, staring at her as though he had never seen her before.

'What are you doing here?' he asked in surprise.

'I wanted to see you. I cannot sleep,' she replied.

Obi-Wan moved back and allowed his Padawan inside. She went into the living room and waited for Obi-Wan to join her. She walked onto the small outside balcony and looked out over the large city of Coruscant. She had never been to a large place like this. The sky was a velvety black and it was dotted with many bright stars.

Not long after, Obi-Wan joined her on the balcony. 'Is something bothering you?' he asked watching her.

Athalia shrugged. 'I don't know. I keep thinking about you. I know you don't want to hear it and I know you don't want to talk about it but I can't help it. I want to know what happened before, in the medical room.'

Obi-Wan sighed. 'I don't know. I lost my head for a moment. We both know nothing more can happen between us.'

'I was hoping we could have one more night,' Athalia said quietly.

She moved closer to Obi-Wan without touching him and she looked up into his blue eyes. His eyes snapped downwards to look at her. Obi-Wan slowly lifts his arm and he slides his fingers across Athalia's arm. She shivered but Obi-Wan did not stop. He moved the fabric back slowly and did it again.

Then, slowly, Obi-Wan lowered his mouth to hers, hesitating briefly before claiming her lips in a savagely sweet kiss. Athalia moaned into his mouth, and he immediately deepened the kiss, casting them both into a maelstrom of emotions. Obi-Wan broke the kiss and took Athalia's hand. He took her into his bedroom and he closed the door, locking it firmly.

He kissed her again quickly and reached around her head. He pulled the elastic holding her hair together and he dropped it on the floor. Her black hair spilled around her shoulders. 'You're beautiful,' Obi-Wan whispered.

Suddenly Athalia gasped as Obi-Wan swooped around her and picked her up. He gently carried to her bed, laying her down carefully and stretching out beside her. As though in silent agreement, their lips met and merged in a delicate dance of give and take. All of their urgency had fled and had now been replaced by a desire to experience everything.

While they kissed Obi-Wan took off Athalia's robes quickly and then took off his own. Athalia moved closer to him on the bed and their naked bodies touched and Obi-Wan exhaled sharply. She wondered if he had ever thought about this before they did it last time. She felt like this time they were going slower. Last time they were together, it was quick, frantic and didn't last as long as Athalia would have liked.

After several moment of trading long, languorous kisses, Obi-Wan's lips left Athalia's to explore a path down the side of her neck, finding a particularly sensitive spot and he received a soft moan in return. Her skin lay bare for his to gaze and touch. Athalia's skin shone almost translucent in the moonlight that spilled through the partially open window, the breeze blowing the curtains gently but not doing anything to cool their heated skin.

Athalia wasn't content to allow Obi-Wan to be the only one to touch and taste though. Trailing soft kisses down his throat, she blazed a path down his chest and followed it back up again to end at his nipple that she lightly kissed, then a bit more boldly flicked with her tongue, wrenching a moan from deep within his throat. Tangling his fingers within her hair, Obi-Wan pulled Athalia on top of him and claimed her lips in a hot, fiery kiss which left them both breathless and gasping for air.

Athalia reached up and stroked Obi-Wan's beard with her hand. She loved how soft it felt and she loved how it felt when dragged across her skin. It made her feel alive. She ran her hand through his hair and she looked into his blue eyes which were already watching her face. Obi-Wan then ran his hand through her hair and he pulled it ever so lightly and Athalia couldn't help but smile. Obi-Wan returned the smile and kissed her shoulder softly.

Athalia rolled off Obi-Wan and he rolled onto his side. He looked down her body and rubbed her side. Athalia couldn't help but blush from his intense gaze. Slowly, Obi-Wan traced his finger down the side of her face, down her throat, through the valley of her breasts, down to her stomach were he splayed his hand, caressing her gently. Athalia closed her eyes and moaned in response. He then kissed his way back up the same trail.

Reclaiming her mouth once again, Obi-Wan rolled Athalia onto her back and he placed himself on top of her. He trailed his hand over her softly rounded hip, then teased his way up her thigh until his fingers tangled in the small black curls that covered the centre of her need, he carefully thrusted a finger in to find her wet and ready for his touch.

Athalia whimpered in disappointment when Obi-Wan pulled away but she couldn't help but smile when he moved to kiss her neck. His beard brushed against her skin and she arched her back and moaned in absolute pleasure. Obi-Wan chuckled faintly into her skin and Athalia moaned again lightly.

Athalia wriggled a little and she could feel Obi-Wan's manhood pressed against her inner thigh. He was hard and ready for her also. She ran her hands through his hair. 'I don't think I'll last much longer,' she warned him.

When the tip if his manhood touched her entrance, she closed her eyes. She wanted, she needed to feel him inside of her again. She hoped she wasn't alone in that feeling. Obi-Wan moved his body closer to Athalia's so their skin completely touched and he eased himself inside her as gently as she could. He lifted his hips so that he was sheathed completely into her moist heat.

Obi-Wan began to move and Athalia quickly picked up the rhythm that he established. All too soon Athalia could feel her climax build and her muscles contracted and she felt like her body exploded into a wonderful, intoxicating pleasure. She had almost forgotten how great this felt.

Not long after she came, Obi-Wan followed. Feeling her muscles contract around his aching cock, was almost too much. One final deep thrust sent Obi-Wan over the brink into ecstasy. Obi-Wan grunted and rolled off Athalia quickly, pulling her with him. She settled into his arms and she could feel him stroke her hair gently.

She sighed contently and Obi-Wan kissed the top of her head before resuming his stroking. She placed a hand on his chest and slowly, they both fell asleep together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

In the morning when Athalia awoke she looked around. She was still in Obi-Wan's apartment, and she was still in his bed. She looked to the other side. Obi-Wan wasn't there. She got up quickly and got put her robes back on. She left the room and stopped. She could hear a noise in the kitchen. She could sense it was Obi-Wan.

She entered the room and looked to him. He was serving something on a tray. He turned around in surprise. 'I thought you were asleep,' he said smiling.

'I was. I just got up. What are you doing?' she asked slowly.

'I thought we'd have something eat before going to the Council.'

Athalia nodded and followed him to the table. Obi-Wan poured them a drink each and Athalia immediately took a sip of hers. She watched Obi-Wan eat a little. He looked up at her. 'Something wrong?' he asked.

Athalia shook her head but then changed her mind. 'Yes, kind of, I'm wondering why you're not saying anything about last night. I was half expecting you to throw me out of here this morning.'

Obi-Wan chuckled. 'I know, and I probably should but we both know it won't happen again.'

'That's what you said last time,' Athalia said smiling at him cheekily.

Obi-Wan smiled but said nothing. When they both finished eating they made their way to the Jedi Temple. They walked straight the Council room and entered without waiting. They bowed to the Jedi Masters and waited to be spoken to.

Athalia couldn't help but notice how intense Yoda's gaze on her was. It almost felt like he was piercing her soul. She removed her eyes and looked elsewhere. It was Mace Windu who spoke first. 'Master Lightwood, we understand you had a fight with Anakin Skywalker?'

Athalia just nodded. Mace continued. 'We have spoken with Anakin and he has agreed to stay away from you. We do not want a repeat of the incident.'

'We also have a new mission for you,' Yoda said speaking up.

Athalia was a little surprised. She was only just healed yesterday. This mission would be her first as a Jedi Knight. She felt a little excited but nervous at the same time.

'We are sending you to the planet Onderon. It is located in the Japreal System,' Ki-Al-Mundi informed her. 'Do you know of the planet?'

Athalia nodded tentatively. 'I know Onderon has a humid climate and is home to primitive race of humanoids. Also, that Telos gets their creatures from there. Its largest moon is Dxun, whose jungles were once home to the Mandalorin's during the war with Revan.'

'That is correct,' Yoda said softly.

'Queen Satilla has sent word that she would like to speak to a member of the Jedi Order,' Mace Windu informed her. 'We believe there is a family dispute but she wouldn't go into detail. We want you to go there and see what's going on.'

'Why am I going?' she asked quietly.

'We thought it would be a good place for you to start,' Ki-Al-Mundi said.

Athalia nodded. 'Ok. When do I leave?' she asked.

'We suggest you leave tonight,' Mace Windu said looking at her. 'Captain Typho will be accompanying you again. He will meet you at the ship.'

Athalia nodded and bowed left the Council room. She walked to her apartment and had a shower and got changed. She got everything ready and went back to the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan was waiting in the main hall for her. He held a lightsaber out to her.

'Since yours was broken in the duel with Anakin, you can use this one. It was the first one I built, it has a blue crystal.'

Athalia thanked him and placed the lightsaber on her belt. When the sky turned dark she walked to the ship and she found Captain Typho waiting for her. 'We're all ready, Master Lightwood,' he said in a strong, tight voice.

Athalia nodded once to him and he boarded the ship. He started the engine and Athalia turned to face Obi-Wan who had walked there with her.

'Be careful,' he said softly. He moved closer to her. 'I don't want you getting into any trouble and you know if anything happens you are to contact the Temple, or me.'

Athalia rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Obi-Wan,' she started softly, 'I'm a Jedi Knight now. I know the rules.'

Obi-Wan nodded and exhaled quietly. 'I know. May the Force be with you.'

'And may the Force be with you, Master,' Athalia said before turning and walking onto the ship. It closed up and Athalia joined Captain Typho at the front. She subtly kept her eyes on Obi-Wan as the ship lifted into the air and they took off with a great speed.

* * *

When the ship landed on the planet of Onderon, Athalia was sleeping. The journey was longer than she had anticipated. She felt someone tap her awake and she saw Captain Typho looking down at her. She sat up and straightened her hair and robes. She stood up and looked around.

'We're here?' she asked.

Captain Typho nodded. 'Yes, Master Jedi, we are here.'

She looked to Typho, she had to remind him again. 'Remember how last time I asked if you could call me Athalia?' she asked.

He nodded. 'Well, can you do that again?' she asked.

Captain Typho almost looked a little uncomfortable. Athalia decided to say more. 'I know most Jedi like their titles and everything but I don't. I prefer my name,' she explained.

'As you wish,' Captain Typho said slowly.

It sounded as though he disapproved. Maybe he hasn't met a Jedi like her before. They left the ship. From here the planet looked clean and well looked after. She had never been to Onderon before. She hadn't even heard about the planet. She only knew what she had looked up. She continued to look around.

It was sunny, and the sky was cloudless. It was also warmer than Athalia had been expecting. There were people standing on corners. They looked to be shops or stall of some kind, though Athalia couldn't see any of their stock. They moved further into the small court yard. Athalia couldn't help but notice that a few people's eyes watched them as they walked past. Did they know that she was a Jedi? Was it that obvious?

'Are we going straight to the palace?' Captain Typho asked in a tight voice.

Athalia stopped walking. 'Have you been here before?' she asked watching him curiously.

'No, but I have heard stories about the history on this planet.'

'Anything you want to share?'

'No, I'd rather keep it to myself,' he said quietly.

'As you wish.'

Captain Typho looked at her again. He had said that to her not too long ago. Athalia smiled faintly and continued walking. They walked up a small narrow path and came across two guards, who were blocking the rest of the path. Behind them were two high walls made of stone. Athalia subtly looked around at the walls and at the path behind the guards.

'What is your business here?' one guard asked.

'I am Athalia Lightwood. I am the Jedi sent from the Council on Coruscant. I am here to speak with Queen Satilla,' she said clearly.

The guard looked Athalia over before speaking to someone on the communicator. 'And who is the person with you?' he asked when he paused.

'He is Captain Typho. He has accompanied me here.'

'Like a bodyguard?' the second guard asked.

'No,' Athalia said softly. 'He is here for just in case purposes.'

The first guard put his communicator out and held onto his weapon tighter. 'I have spoken to my supervisor and I'm sorry, but only the Jedi may pass. We cannot allow strangers into the main city.'

Captain Typho looked as though he wanted to argue but Athalia cut across him. She looked at the first guard. 'That will be fine.' She then turned to Captain Typho. 'You will wait for me here. Keep a lookout here. I will be back as soon as the discussions are complete.'

He still looked like he wanted to argue but he nodded and moved away. Once he was gone from sight the two guards moved and they let Athalia pass into the main city. When she reached the other side of the barrier and she thought the city looked similar to the small courtyard on the other side, except there were not as many stalls here but there were plenty of more guards.

Athalia walked through the crowd carefully. Most of the people here didn't even glance in her direction. Athalia reached the other side of the main city and she stopped in the middle. She could feel something. Something that wasn't right. There was something here that shouldn't be. It felt almost... dark in its nature. Though she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Maybe she was sensing something that was elsewhere.

She looked behind her and saw the entrance to a cantina. She walked over and when she entered she decided that it would be best to mask her presence to what she is. She hid her weapon and walked further into the room. It was quiet but there were many people inside. Some were having a quiet drink, some were playing pazaak and some were talking or dancing. The music was soft but strong and echoed throughout the room gently.

She did think it was a little misty in here though. She normally avoided cantinas but this time it felt like a good idea to explore a little before going to the palace. The first few people she spoke to weren't very helpful. Her eyes found a young man playing pazaak. He looked to only be around nineteen. He was tall, slender, with blonde hair and bright green eyes.

She approached cautiously and sat down beside him. She waved her hand casually and all the people at the same table got up and walked away without a word. The young man looked to her. 'What the hell-'

'Would you mind if we spoke?' Athalia asked. She had placed her hood up before sitting down. She wanted to know he wasn't going to scream or walk away from her before she showed her face.

'About what?' he asked.

'About this planet. I'm not from here.'

'Alright. Can I see your face?'

Athalia nodded once and removed the hood from her head. Her bright blue eyes met his green ones. 'Do you have a name?' she asked.

'Nikolas Quention,' he replied.

'I'm Athalia Lightwood. Nice to meet you. What can you tell me about the planet?' she asked next.

Nikolas shifted in his seat. 'Well, it's normally quiet. We haven't had many problems here.'

'What about strange visitors?' Athalia wasn't sure where she was going with this but something told her that there was someone else on the planet. Someone who had at least a small knowledge of the Force. She didn't think a small citizen would know very much but there's a chance he might have noticed something, no matter how small it seemed.

'Strangers? No, I haven't really seen anyone strange. Though we have had another Jedi on the planet but I don't know what happened to her. As far as I know, she's still here.'

There is was. That's what Athalia wanted but something was wrong. 'How did you know I was Jedi?'

'I saw your lightsaber,' he said.

Athalia looked down. Her lightsaber had moved. She mentally kicked herself. She didn't have much feeling with this lightsaber. It wasn't hers; it was Obi-Wan's first one. It felt strange, foreign to her.

'Very well,' she said with a small sigh. 'Do you know the name of this Jedi?' she asked slowly.

Nikolas shook his head. 'No, I don't, I'm sorry. Most people know that she arrived on the planet and it got most people talking. I'm surprised your arrival here hasn't done that yet. The Jedi, she was young, like you. Most people know she went to the palace a couple of times, then explored the planet, but then no-one really knows what happened to her. It's almost like she disappeared.'

'I see. Thank you for your time,' Athalia said slowly. She stood up and so did Nikolas. He held out his hand which Athalia shook. He smiled at her. 'I'm more than happy to help. If there's anything else I can do to help, I'll be here.'

Athalia was about to move but then she thought of something. 'One more thing. What's Queen Satilla like?'

Nikolas looked at her quickly. It didn't go unnoticed by Athalia. 'She's a great ruler. She helped us out in a difficult time before. Many people are surprised she's still in power but she's quite young herself and everyone makes mistakes.'

'Mistakes? What mistake did she make?'

'She trusted a few members of her family with confidential information about the palace and it backfired on her and it almost threw us into a civil war. She was able to rectify the situation but she was extremely lucky. Many people wanted her to stand aside and let one of her cousin's take over but the Queen wouldn't hear of it.'

Athalia thought it through. 'What do you think of her personally?'

'I have nothing against her. I'm happy she's still in power. She's gotten much better in her position. I think a lot of her family are power hungry.'

'Are they still at the palace?'

'No, most were exiled and then most of them left the planet and they haven't returned.'

'Are any of them Jedi.'

Nikolas shook his head. 'No, I highly doubt that. I have heard that one side of her ancestors were Jedi or something. The other day I heard that her great-great-great-great grandfather was a Jedi Knight but I don't think anyone could prove it.'

Athalia wanted to ask more but her eyes darted near the doors were a couple of guards were looking in their direction. Athalia moved away. 'Don't tell them what you've told me. Thank you for your time.'

She moved away quickly and Nikolas sat back down at the table. She slinked past the guards and they quickly lost interest in what was happening. Athalia left the cantina quickly and she made her to the palace.

* * *

When Athalia reached the doors to the palace she saw more guards standing outside. She wondered if there was a good reason for all of the security around the planet. She moved closed and all the guards and in front of her moved towards her quickly. They held their weapons up and Athalia ceased in her movements. She wanted this mission to go smoothly.

'What is your business here?' the front guard asked.

Athalia sighed inaudibly. She had to explain this again. 'I'm Athalia Lightwood, I was sent from the Jedi Council on Coruscant. I am here to speak with the Queen.'

The guards said nothing more and they spoke to someone else on the communicator. 'Please follow me,' the front guard said clearly.

Athalia nodded briefly and obeyed. She followed the front guard into the palace. They walked through the door doubles and up through a long, wide corridor. The palace looked to be completely made of white stone. The floors were covered in marble. They were also packed with more guards who were standing at attention.

The continued to follow the front guard until they reached another set of double doors, though these ones were different. They looked to be made of solid iron. Athalia thought this was becoming ridiculous. Why was there so much security? She knew that royalty needed some level of protection but she didn't think it would need to go this far.

The guard opened the double iron doors and they both walked in together. The doors had led them into the throne room. Athalia looked to the front and saw the throne chair, though it was empty. She looked to the side and found the Queen. She was standing at a long, rectangular window.

Athalia couldn't stop herself from shivering almost violently. The presence she had felt on the planet earlier was now stronger. Once she had entered the room, it was as though the atmosphere had changed. When she looked at the Queen she felt sadness. It was as though it radiated from the Queen, just like heat radiated from the sun. It made Athalia wonder if something bad had happened.

They walked closer and stopped nearby. The Queen did not stir nor did she say anything. The guard cleared his throat before speaking. 'My Lady, the Jedi Council on Coruscant have sent a Jedi Knight to speak with you.'

After another few moments, the Queen turned on the spot and looked at the two people before her. She seemed to study them before walking over. She stood a few feet away from Athalia. The Queen looked her up and down, then she looked to her guard. 'Thank you, you may go back to your post.'

For some reason, the guard seemed to disagree with what the Queen told him to do but he moved and left the room, firmly closing the doors behind him. Athalia kept her eyes on the Queen. She was young and quite beautiful. At first, she thought the dark presence was the Queen but she felt no such thing from her.

'And you are?' the Queen asked.

'Athalia Lightwood,' she replied. 'The Council said you wished to discuss something but they couldn't tell me what it was, saying that you would not go into great detail.'

'Yes,' Queen Satilla said slowly. She walked back to the window and looked outside. Athalia still felt strange. 'Is something wrong, Master Jedi?'

Athalia shook her head. 'No, but I am wondering if there is another Jedi on this planet?'

'It's almost funny you should ask that,' the Queen said in a very soft voice.

'And why is that?' Athalia asked frowning.

Athalia was about to reach for her lightsaber but she was too slow. She was Force pushed backwards onto the hard marble floor. She knew the Queen hadn't done it though. Had she fallen into another trap?

She felt for her lightsaber but it was gone. Where was it? What happened? She stood up quickly and tried to look around but she was knocked off her feet. She could only lift her head as a person dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of her. It was a red Twi'lek. Her head tails were behind her head and she was wearing a long, black cloak.

'What do we have here?' she said in a silky voice.

'Who are you?' Athalia choked out.

The Twi'lek Jedi approached Athalia. 'I am Alora. I thought I felt your presence here before. Why are you here?' she asked stepping closer.

'The Council had received a message from the Queen and she requested to speak to someone and I was sent,' she explained.

She expected Alora to panic but her lips twisted into a smiled. Athalia frowned, why was she smiling? The Jedi knew where she was, she must have known that. Athalia wanted to say more but nothing came out. She looked up at Alora who was still smiling. She had been silenced. She felt her body stiffened and she tried to protest but nothing worked.

Everything went dark, she could no longer see. She felt something wrap around her and she then felt herself being dragged across the floor. 'Take her to my dungeon. We'll see how good of Jedi she is.'

* * *

When the blindfold was removed Athalia looked around almost panicky. She had been captured before but Obi-Wan was with her then, she was alone now. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she could feel a dark nature within Alora. The hatred and passion burned within her.

The doors to the dungeon cell opened and Alora walked in alone. 'So, who is your Master?' she asked.

'Obi-Wan Kenobi,' she answered.

'Really? I'm surprised he would teach someone like you, someone who has been close to the dark side, someone who has been tempted before and someone who has already tasted the power and corruption of it. It is wonderful, is it not?'

'I'm never going back there,' Athalia whispered forcefully.

'Oh you think that now, but just want until you see what I have in store for you, my little apprentice.'

'I'm not your apprentice,' Athalia spat.

'No? Well, maybe not yet, but you will be,' Alora said softly before leaving the room.

Athalia couldn't shake the feeling of panic within her chest.

Over the next few days Athalia wanted to die, she wanted nothing more of what she had experienced. Flashes of Obi-Wan burned within her mind and they terrified her. What if one of them became true? What if he really was going to die a horrible death?

Over and over she saw Obi-Wan struggling to breath. He was in agony and there was nothing Athalia could do to stop it. She fought hard against her chains but her efforts were in vain. She screamed until her throat ached but it achieved nothing. She cried but it only dried her eyes and left her hurting. She pulled on her chains several times but it only left bloody marks around her wrists.

* * *

After three weeks the door to the dungeon opened once again. Alora walked in and stood before Athalia but she said nothing. She stood there for several minutes. 'Are you ready now?' she asked.

Athalia's head hung lolling around her chest. She was tired, so very tired. She wanted this to end and she was ready to do anything.

A few months later, Athalia was still on the planet of Onderon. Many things had changed, and it all happened so quickly. Athalia had now transformed and she wasn't the person she once was. She was now becoming the person she was meant to be. Her appearance had changed dramatically and it had even scared her at first. Her eyes were now grey and her hair was no long pure black, it was streak with grey.

Her Jedi robes were gone and had been replaced with black ones. She had built herself a new lightsaber. The crystal was silver. She was going to make a red one but it felt too clichéd for her. Alora had taken Athalia as her apprentice by force. She had planned this whole thing. She sent the message to the Council and made it look as though it was from the Queen.

Those Jedi were weak and wretched fools. Athalia always heard them say that the Dark Side was clouded and hard to see. Wasn't that the point though? The Jedi were supposed to use their powers, flush out the bad, but the Jedi on Coruscant always sat in the chamber room discussing the problem instead of actually doing something about it. They were cowards in the most passive context.

Athalia wanted to make them see the errors of their ways. To see everything they had built around them in shards at their feet. They deserved nothing less. To open their eyes to the real horrors of the galaxy. To show them everything that was wrong with the Jedi Order.

One night Athalia entered the throne room in the palace and Alora was already in there waiting for her. Athalia walked closer and stopped nearby. 'You called, Master?' Athalia said.

'Yes, I did,' Alora replied in a drawling voice. 'I have a final task for you.'

'To kill you?' Athalia wondered.

That made Alora turned to look at Athalia sharply. 'No, unfortunately. You are not ready to fight me but if you complete this task I will let you become a full Sith alongside me.'

'I am flattered. What is this task?'

The room went unnaturally silent. Athalia looked towards the Queen. She looked lovely in her long gold dress and her brown hair was left out and it ran down her back. The Queen still looked sad though. 'I want you to kill the Queen,' Alora said moving away.

'W-what?' Athalia said quickly. 'The planet needs her.'

'Does it really?'

Athalia knew not to argue. She took her lightsaber off her belt and walked towards the Queen, who turned to her but she made no attempt to save herself. 'I knew this was coming,' the Queen said softly.

She ignited her lightsaber was about to take a swing. 'Stop!' a voice cried out.

The three people in the room all turned to face the doors. Athalia's eyes widened as Obi-Wan came running into the room and up to where she was standing. Their blue eyes met and Athalia almost felt something come back to her.

'Enough of this,' Alora screamed.

She lifted Obi-Wan into the air and pinned him against the wall. 'Do it now,' Alora screamed to her.

'No, let her live. Put your weapon down,' Obi-Wan choked out.

'You should keep your mouth shut,' Alora said pressing harder on Obi-Wan's throat. 'Kill her before I kill your precious Master.'

Alora was taunting her, playing with her. Did she deserve this?

Athalia felt her grip on the lightsaber slipping. Her hands were sweating and she was beginning to shake. A tear escape her eye but she ignored it.

'Do it,' Alora said vehemently.

'No,' Obi-Wan choked. 'Leave i-it.'

Athalia watched as Alora pressed on Obi-Wan's throat harder. He was almost out of air. She turned her head away and without warning she slashed her lightsaber. The Queen screamed and she fell to the ground, hitting her head on the hard, marble floor. Athalia looked down at her. Her golden royal robes were slashed with blood and a pool was forming at her head. Her brown hair was now wet with her own blood. She looked at the Queen's face. It was pale and her sad brown eyes were still open, staring up at the ceiling. She was dead.

And Athalia had caused it. She had just murdered the Queen of Onderon. She turned her lightsaber off and placed it back on her belt. Alora still hadn't let Obi-Wan go. 'Let him go,' Athalia said loudly.

Alora cackled. 'What for? Oh, yes, I forgot. You still have feelings for him. I suppose we all need someone to play with but he isn't your type. He deserves to die, along with all the other Jedi scum, you know this,' Alora said softly. 'He wouldn't leave the Order for you; you're not that special to him, you were just someone which he could get off with.'

Anger exploded within Athalia. She grabbed her lightsaber again and flew at Alora, but she was ready for it. She let Obi-Wan go quickly and grabbed her own lightsaber. They began to duel. The silver and red crystal in each of their lightsabers clashed and the colours bounced off the walls.

At the moment, Athalia felt as though she could do anything. More anger within her flowed through her veins and she knocked Alora back with force then she slashed her across the neck with her lightsaber. Blood spurted from the arteries and flowed onto the floor, making it slippery. She slipped and there was a gurgling sound within her throat and she eventually went quiet and died.

Athalia closed her eyes and breathed heavily for a moment before remembering Obi-Wan. She opened her eyes quickly and conjured robes and they flew to Obi-Wan and wrapped around him tightly. His body went rigid and he fell to the ground hard.

'You're not going anywhere,' Athalia said firmly.

She grabbed the ropes around Obi-Wan and dragged him to her dungeon. She was now the Master. Now she was in charge. This planet now belonged to her.

* * *

**A/N - **I know she turned to the Dark Side fast but this is my first Star Wars fic, im not really sure what im doing! lol


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Obi-Wan wondered around the main room of the Jedi Temple. He had already spoken the Council about this and they told him that they would think about and discuss it before they made any decisions. They told him they didn't want to be rash with their choice. Obi-Wan normally would agree with the council but he didn't understand why they were waiting.

Yoda said that Athalia had fallen and there was no chance of saving her now but Obi-Wan didn't want to hear that. He wanted to go to Onderon and find Athalia before this got too far. Obi-Wan knew that the longer they left it then the harder it would be to bring Athalia back to their side. He wanted to believe that Athalia would not betray the Order, but he also knew that she had been there before. She has already tasted the Dark Side.

Yoda kept repeating that the Dark Side was clouded, that it was hard to sense what was happening on Onderon. It made Obi-Wan wonder why they hadn't sensed it before Athalia left for the planet. Were they testing her, to see if she would fall? Did they know about the Dark presence that was already on the planet? Or were they fooled too?

Obi-Wan's pacing increased. He wanted nothing more than to go to Onderon and at least talk to Athalia but he knew the Council would not approve. He ran a hand through his hair, making it messier and he sighed. He felt frustrated. At the moment he was powerless to do anything and it made him feel helpless.

His past Padawan had already been through so much and now she was at the doorstep of the Dark Side once more. When Obi-Wan felt for Athalia, he felt nothing. There was an empty, black hole. It made him feel sad, like it almost left a hole inside him in return.

Obi-Wan sighed again and he made up his mind. He walked back to the Council Chamber and the doors opened. He walked to the middle of the room and bowed slightly. He directed his attention to Yoda. 'Master, I need to go to Onderon,' he said firmly.

'You know that you cannot, Obi-Wan,' Mace Windu said tightly.

Obi-Wan licked his lips lightly. 'I need to,' he said again. 'Athalia knows me; she knows I care about her.'

'Maybe that is the problem,' Yoda said.

'But I can get through to her. There is a good chance that she will listen to me. I could talk to her, get her to see the error of her ways and get her to come back here.'

'There is no guarantee that you can change her, Obi-Wan,' Mace Windu said back. 'Master Yoda has already sense Athalia's place. She has fallen and no-one has gone back.'

The frustration was growing. Was there anything Obi-Wan could say that would get them to act? 'What about the people on Onderon and the royal family? Are they to deal with this alone?'

'No-one on the planet has been harmed. There is no need to go rushing in there with an army of Jedi when it would do no good. The people there are safe right now and if we go barging in it might cost innocent people their lives,' Mace Windu said. He was becoming angry.

The room went silent. The Jedi Masters looked around at the room, exchanging glances with each other but Obi-Wan kept his eyes on Yoda. He knew that Yoda didn't like conflict within the Jedi. He knew Yoda would try and help as much as possible but there were still some things that he was strict about and would not let up on.

The Council had made their decision. They were going to leave the planet as it was and leave the people and the royal family alone, which also meant they were going to leave Athalia there, without help. She was going to have to do this by herself. Deep down Obi-Wan knew Athalia wasn't ready to face the Dark Side again. It would be too tempting for her. If she took on a Sith, Obi-Wan knew she wouldn't win.

When Obi-Wan left the Council rooms, he accepted their decision, for the moment. A big part of him said that he had to go to Onderon and help Athalia and bring her back home. Now, that she was gone, Obi-Wan felt alone. His feelings for her were real, but he had always ignored them. Before, he didn't have to admit them. He saw Athalia nearly every day. She was always here anyway.

* * *

A few months went by and the Council had still done nothing. Athalia was still on Onderon and the Dark Side's presence was still there. Obi-Wan didn't know what to do. He felt conflicted. He still wanted to go to Onderon and speak to Athalia but there was a voice inside telling him that it would be wise not to go behind the back of the Council. Obi-Wan knew it was wrong but wasn't leaving Athalia on that planet with no help wrong too?

He had spoken to Yoda alone again to try and make him agree but Yoda couldn't. He was still insistent that things would reveal themselves but Obi-Wan still didn't agree. The more he thought about it the more it made him want to go and do something on his own, if need be.

He had also spoken to Anakin about this, but Anakin didn't seem all too concerned about Athalia. He didn't mind that she was there alone and had no-one to help her. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin could feel the Dark Side on that planet. It concerned him that Anakin was willing to let someone fall or die there because of how he felt, particularly when it concerned another Jedi.

After thinking it over many times, Obi-Wan went to a small ship and flew out on his own. He headed towards the planet of Onderon. What he was doing was wrong and he knew it, but he couldn't just let Athalia go like that. He knew she was better than this. He knew the Dark Side would win if it came to Athalia, it would consume her.

When he arrived on Onderon he walked through the hangar bay. The courtyard beyond was small and the rest of the city appeared to be blocked from view by a high wall made of white stone. Obi-Wan was sure that the Council would now be aware of what he was doing.

He walked over to where a couple of guards were standing and they were both already watching him as he approached. Obi-Wan gave them a polite smile but the guards continued to watch. 'What is your business here?' one guard asked holding his arm out.

'I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am here to see another Jedi who came through here a few months ago. She had a Captain Typho with her.'

The guard seemed confused. Obi-Wan knew what the look was. 'You may pass,' the guard said.

His eyes had gone off focus. Obi-Wan realised he was being watched but he wasn't sure if it was Athalia or someone else. He smiled and nodded his thanks and walked past the guards and into the city beyond. It looked similar to the courtyard but much larger. There were more guards and much more space around.

Obi-Wan made his way to the palace quickly and the guard there let him pass also. He knew he was walking into a trap but he wasn't sure how bad of a trap it would be. For a moment he thought he could feel Athalia's presence but he wasn't sure. He could definitely feel someone else's presence here though and it bothered him. He had never felt this person before. He guessed that this other person has been here and while and has been on the Dark Side for a while.

When he reached the throne room the doors to it were closed. He could hear two voices on the other side and he immediately recognised Athalia's voice. It sounded heavier but it was still similar to the one he remembered. When he opened the doors slightly, he peered through and listened and watched.

'You called, Master?'

It was definitely Athalia. She looked different. Her black hair was now heavily streaked with grey and her eyes were no longer their fiery blue. The Sith in the room appeared to be a red Twi'lek. Obi-Wan didn't recognise her. The only other person in the room was the Queen. To Obi-Wan she felt sad.

'Yes, I did,' the red Twi'lek replied in a drawling voice. 'I have a final task for you.'

'To kill you?' Athalia asked.

That question made the red Twi'lek turn to look at Athalia sharply. 'No, unfortunately. You are not ready to fight me but if you complete this task I will let you become a full Sith alongside me.'

'I am flattered. What is this task?'

Obi-Wan frowned as he watched. He knew the task wouldn't be anything good, he had secretly hoped that it would be to kill her new Master, because if she succeeded then he could fight her and hopefully and take her back to Coruscant himself.

Obi-Wan's eyes darted between the three people in the room. It had turned quiet. Athalia's attention had been turned towards the Queen. Her gold dress sparkled lightly and her long brown hair ran down her back effortlessly.

'I want you to kill the Queen,' the Twi'lek said moving away from both of them.

'W-what?' Athalia said quickly. 'The planet needs her.'

'Does it really?'

Even Obi-Wan wasn't expecting that to happen. He gasped. He was lucky he wasn't heard. There was no way Athalia would do that, would she?

It went quiet again. Perhaps Athalia would say no. Perhaps she would spare the Queen, she hadn't done anything wrong. Killing her to send this planet into a war for domination. But to his horror Athalia ignited her lightsaber. He had to do something.

'Stop!' he cried running into the room.

The three people in the room turned to face him and he felt Athalia want to change her mind but her new Master was having none of it. 'Enough of his,' she screamed.

Without warning the Twi'lek Force push Obi-Wan before grabbing him with thin air and pinning him against the wall. It had even surprised him. 'No, let her live. Put your weapon down,' Obi-Wan managed to choke out.

'You should keep your mouth shut,' the Twi'lek said pressing harder against Obi-Wan's throat. 'Kill her before I kill your precious Master.'

The air was escaping his body but he could still feel Athalia with him. She was more uncertain. 'Do it,' the Sith said vehemently.

'No,' he choked out. 'Leave i-it.'

Obi-Wan's throat was pressed against more and he was now unable to breath. He watched in horror as Athalia slashed out with her lightsaber. It flowed through the Queen and she screamed falling to the ground, her head hit the marble floor hard. The royal golden dress was splattered with blood and a pool of it was now forming at her head. Her brown hair was matted and wet.

Obi-Wan knew that Athalia believed she had killed the Queen but Obi-Wan wasn't about to let that happen. As the Twi'lek continued to choke him, he closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. He touched the Queen's mind. She was still there, but barely. Obi-Wan held her with his own life.

'Let him go,' Athalia said loudly turning to them.

The Twi'lek cackled. 'What for? Oh, yes, I forgot. You still have feelings for him. I suppose we all need someone to play with but he isn't your type. He deserves to die, along with all the other Jedi scum, you know this,' she said softly. 'He wouldn't leave the Order for you; you're not that special to him, you were just someone which he could get off with.'

Obi-Wan knew Athalia wouldn't like hearing that. Athalia grabbed her wand again and flew at the Twi'lek but she was ready for it. She immediately released Obi-Wan and grabbed her own lightsaber, igniting it. They both twirled and fought hard, their lightsabers bouncing off each other with great force. Obi-Wan could feel the pressure in the room, it was deafening.

Obi-Wan continued to watch. His old Padawan seemed to be greatly advanced, more so than when she wasn't on the Dark Side. He almost gasped again as Athalia's new wand slashed across the Twi'lek's neck. Blood spurted from the artery and it flowed onto the floor, making it slippery. The Twi'lek slipped and she gurgled within her throat, choking on her own blood and she eventually went quiet.

Obi-Wan took that opportunity and ran towards the doors but he didn't get very far. He felt himself fall to the ground and something wrap around him tightly. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He tried to move but found he couldn't.

'You're not going anywhere?' Athalia said firmly.

She grabbed the ropes holding him and dragged him somewhere. He didn't want to know what was going to happen next. He needed to get control of himself and his old Padawan.

* * *

Athalia walked around the small dungeon. Nothing had yet been said. Obi-Wan was standing on a small, circular platform in the middle of the room. Athalia walked around him and Obi-Wan's eyes watched her. Athalia couldn't help but smile faintly. She loved being in this position. It had now been four days since she had killed Alora and captured Obi-Wan.

She thought the capture of her old Master would have been harder than it actually was. Obi-Wan had been strong so far. He hadn't said anything. He would only look at Athalia and watch her. She wanted to say things but she was waiting for him to speak first. Obi-Wan was going to break before she did. She had all the time in the world, he didn't right now.

She left the room silently and went back to her surveillance of the planet. When she went back into the dungeon three days later, Obi-Wan almost looked ready to talk. He looked tired and dehydrated. His head hung down onto his chest and his hands were limp.

'Are you ready to behave?' Athalia asked teasingly.

'I will never listen to you when you're like this,' he stated firmly.

'Oh, that's really too bad,' Athalia crooned. 'I was hoping you would join me. Stand by my side but no, you're taking the coward's way out.'

'Jedi are the guardians of peace,' Obi-Wan said.

'Do you really believe that?' Athalia asked. 'Being a Jedi is weak. You can't do things like you can here. If you're here, you can have what you want, do what you want. Haven't you ever wanted that?'

Obi-Wan went quiet. Athalia knew she had struck a nerve. She knew Obi-Wan probably wanted many things but always denied himself any of it. She wondered how many times he had thought about walking away from the Jedi and their ways. She had thought of it herself, many times. It took Xanatos to get her to know the feeling the first time and now it had been Alora that had tempted her and succeeded.

'I don't want any part of what you have here,' Obi-Wan said clearly.

'Fine. So be it,' Athalia said angrily.

Athalia left the dungeon room and she went straight to the throne room. One of the royal guards was in there waiting for her. 'My Lord,' he started shakily.

Athalia walked to the front and spun on the spot. 'Spit it out!' she said loudly.

She was still angry that Obi-Wan had denied being with her, that he wanted no part of being with her here, on this planet. She had hoped he would stay here with her and rule with her, but he didn't want that. He said so himself. The guard before her shook slightly but Athalia decided to over look it.

'My Lord, I have some news.' He paused, expecting Athalia to say something but she didn't, so he drew a quick, shaky breath before speaking again. 'Queen Satilla is alive.'

The anger within Athalia's body didn't cease. She felt it boil throughout her veins. She breathed through her nostrils deeply and they flared. 'How?' she screamed. 'How could she be alive? I killed her with my own lightsaber. I saw her die by my hand!?'

The guard didn't seem to know how to answer that question. 'I d-do n-not know, my Lord,' the guard replied erratically.

'Then how do you know she's alive?' Athalia asked vociferously.

'I-I have heard things a-around,' the guard said stuttering.

'From who?' Athalia asked. Her patience was wearing thin. She wanted answers now.

'From some of the other guards. They have been hearing rumours about the Queen being taken from the throne room after she was killed and taken to a medical bay in the town. Some are saying she is still there.'

'Get the guards in here that are saying that,' Athalia demanded.

'But my Lord-'

'Now!' Athalia screamed.

The guard turned and stumbled slightly on his way out. It made Athalia smile. She loved how they trembled beneath her power. It made her feel... powerful. She turned back around and faced the window. Below were the streets of the main city. There weren't many people but there were many guards and soldiers walking around. They knew that she was now in charge and none of them challenged it. She was sure some didn't like it but they wouldn't have much of a chance if they decided to rebel.

It took the guards a few hours to return to her. Her anger had now ceased faintly. She no longer felt the same anger and fury that she did before. One of the three guards in front of him was the captain, the head of the guards.

'Captain, come here,' Athalia said, gesturing to the guard to step closer.

He took one step forwards. Athalia smiled and she gestured again. 'Closer,' she whispered.

The guard took another two steps towards her. Athalia walked over to him and she bent down to his ear and whispered to him. 'Tell me about these rumours.'

Athalia straightened back up and moved back to where she was standing before. The guard appeared shaken and worried. His brow was already forming sweat. His lip trembled slightly. Why were they all so scared? Were they scared of her? Of dying? She couldn't work out the reason why they all looked so scared when they were in the same room.

'Well, my Lord, my men and I have heard rumours in the cantinas that-'

He was cut mid sentence as Athalia lifted her arm. The captain began to choke and his feet lifted off the ground slightly. Athalia was Force choking the captain. He was struggling to breathe. Athalia's fury was coming back. All she wanted was a straight answer and she wasn't getting it at the moment.

'Tell me how you know this. Don't play with me, captain. Tell me everything you know and do it fast,' she said firmly.

'I'm sorry, my Lord,' the captain said quickly. 'We were in the cantina and we walked past a couple of locals who were saying that two guards, who are still loyal to the Queen, took her from the throne room when you left it and then took her to the local medical bay. They made sure no-one in there recognised her. We have already interrogated the two locals.'

'And why was I not informed of this?' Athalia demanded.

The captain struggled again, but his time not with his breathing. He shrugged faintly. 'I'm not sure, my Lord. Please forgive me. It will not happen again.'

Athalia smiled wickedly. 'I know it won't.'

She began to Force choke the captain again and he tried to fight it. One of the other three guards stepped forwards and knelt on one knee. 'Please, my Lord. Please give him one more chance. We will help him succeed.

Athalia looked down on him as she considered it. She knew if he failed again she could quickly rectify the situation. She released the captain and looked at the guard who was still kneeling. 'Know this; if you fail me again I will not be so forgiving again.'

They all nodded quickly. 'Go, and bring the locals to me now.'

The guards all nodded again and left the room quickly, the captain rubbing at his throat. Athalia was left alone in the room again. Could the Queen have survived her lightsaber slash? Was it possible? But it made her wonder if anyone on this planet would have the technology to help the Queen. Wouldn't only another Force user have the power to help her?

* * *

At sunset, the doors to the throne room opened and the captain of the guards walked in, with two men in front of him. The captain was holding his gun at the backs of the two men. Athalia turned to them and walked forwards, and stopped in front of the throne chair. She looked between the two men. Both were quite young, at least around thirty.

One man was tall, with brown, messy hair and he was unshaven. The other man, however, looked different. He was about the same age, but he had grey hair and his skin was smooth and his grey eyes were bright and curious looking. He looked at Athalia with wonder.

'Tell me your names,' Athalia said looking between them.

The grey haired man spoke for both of them. 'I am Gabriel Winston and my companion is Ahlan Simenon, we were told to accompany this guard to speak with you.'

'I know. I ordered it,' Athalia said. 'How do you two know each other?' Athalia asked when the room had gone silent.

Gabriel spoke again. 'Ahlan is my second cousin,' he replied.

'And what do you two know of Queen Satilla?' Athalia asked quietly.

'I do not know what you mean,' Gabriel said.

Athalia didn't like this. She hated playing games. 'Don't play around,' Athalia warned. 'You know exactly what I'm talking about. You were both overheard in a cantina talking about her. Tell me where she is or you'll be sorry.'

'Why? You'd probably try to murder her again,' Gabriel said loudly.

That angered Athalia. She lifted her arm again and began to Force choke Ahlan. She lifted him into the air and he immediately gasped for breath, it had taken him by surprise. Gabriel instantly stepped forwards but Athalia spoke first.

'If you're not careful I'll murder _him_,' Athalia said indicating Gabriel's second cousin.

'Please,' Gabriel begged.

Athalia's eyebrows raised a little and she let Ahlan go. 'So are you going to tell me what you have heard?'

'I don't know if the Queen is alive but she was taken from here.'

Athalia raised both of her hands and a bolt of lightning shot from her fingertips and blasted onto Ahlan. He screamed and fell to the floor in agony. He moved around on the floor, as though trying to get away from the pain. Gabriel screamed out for Athalia to stop.

'You are lying to me,' Athalia said furiously.

'OK, OK, I'm sorry, look, I just don't want any trouble.'

'Keep lying and that's all you shall get. Tell me everything now!' Athalia commanded.

'Alright, but please, no more.'

'Speak!' Athalia pressured.

Gabriel seemed under a lot of pressure. Athalia wondered if someone had been talking to him or had got to him before she did. Maybe the guards did something to him. Said something that he was not allowed to tell anyone else.

'Queen Satilla is alive and she is in the local medical bay. It's not far from here.'

'Has someone told you to not speak about it?' Athalia asked. She was calming down a little, now that he was talking.

Gabriel shook his head. 'No, I just don't want to get others into trouble.'

'Tell me everything now,' Athalia repeated.

Gabriel nodded frantically. 'I will. I have seen the Queen in the medical bay but she now no longer there. She is staying with a local family. They do not know that she is the Queen. The guards who took her from the throne room after you "killed" her; she has been disguised as an off-worlder. To the family she is known as Selene Anderson. Selene was her grandmother's name before she changed it.'

Athalia really didn't need to know some of that. All she needed now was the family that the Queen is with. 'Do you know which family she is with?'

'No, I do not, I'm sorry. She could be anywhere, with anyone.'

Athalia looked to the guard. 'Captain, take these two men to some holding cells.'

Gabriel was about to interrupt but didn't get the chance. 'We shall release them when the Queen is found,' Athalia finished turning away.

A few more guards entered the room and helped the captain take the two men to the holding cells. Athalia turned back to the window. She wanted to get the Queen back here. They had something to discuss and she still had Obi-Wan to deal with. It was about time she had some proper fun.

* * *

Athalia went back to the dungeons later that night. Obi-Wan was still in the same position. She smiled. Seeing Obi-Wan now calmed her down. She liked seeing her old Master like this, down and with no-one to help him. She did wonder if the Jedi Council would soon send someone because Obi-Wan had not returned. Maybe they thought he was still on Coruscant.

'Does the Council know that you are here?' Athalia asked slowly. She continued to walk around Obi-Wan.

His lips tightened and she struggled to take a breath. 'No,' he said eventually.

An evil smile played across Athalia's lips. 'You weren't supposed to come here. They told you to stay away.'

'Can I have some water?' Obi-Wan asked, ignoring her statements. Athalia now knew she was right. They didn't know he was here. They had told him to leave it to someone else. To not get involved himself but did they know he was already personally involved though?

Athalia called out loudly and Obi-Wan winced at the noise. The guard ignored Obi-Wan hanging in the middle of the room. It amused Athalia. She looked at him quickly before looking back at Obi-Wan. 'Get some water and some food.'

The guard bowed and left the room quickly. Using the Force, Athalia removed the chains from Obi-Wan and he fell to the hard ground. He groaned and struggled to move. Athalia walked over to Obi-Wan and with her hands she dragged him to one side of the circular room. She propped him up against the wall and his rolled before Athalia steadied it.

She bent down onto her knees and she pushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. His blue eyes were still beautiful. When the door opened Athalia instantly moved her hand away from Obi-Wan. The guard was carrying a large tray which he took over to them and he placed it on the ground next to them. He left quickly and closed the door behind him.

Athalia picked up the jug of water and poured some into a cup and she poured some down Obi-Wan's throat. He coughed slightly but then thanked Athalia inaudibly. She then picked up some food and fed Obi-Wan small bits here and there. She only ate and drank a little bit herself. She was more interested in Obi-Wan.

He seemed so helpless and needy at the moment. She wanted to show him that he needed her, that he needed to be here. No-one would look after him like she would. No-one would love him like she does. She continued to feed him until he whispered he didn't want anymore. She gave him one last drink of water before getting the guard to take it away. When he had left again and closed the door, Athalia placed more chains around Obi-Wan's wrists and stuck them to the wall. She let Obi-Wan remain sitting on the floor though, she thought that would be enough.

Athalia decided to let Obi-Wan rest before doing what she wanted with him. He wasn't up to it right now. She wanted him to be alert for what she wanted to do. Athalia looked Obi-Wan over before walking to the door. She opened it but then closed it again when she heard Obi-Wan say something.

'Have you found Queen Satilla yet?'

His voice was raspy but Athalia heard it very clearly. Athalia's face turned livid. She was lost for words, for once. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected Obi-Wan to say anything about that. How would he know about the Queen still being alive? It had greatly surprised her.

She left the room quickly and closed the door hard behind her, the hinges wobbling. She was beginning to pant. She walked straight to the throne room and she was glad it was empty. She walked up to the throne chair and sat down. She needed to calm down. She needed something but only Obi-Wan could give it to her. She wanted to get it only from him.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Chapter Seven

A few days later, Athalia sat in the throne room again. She was pacing the front platform. In the afternoon one of the guards came into the room and walked towards her. Athalia watched as the man approached on his own. She wondered what they had.

'So, what news is there? Where is the Queen?' Athalia asked before the guard could say anything.

'We are still searching, my Lord. We need more time.'

'You have had three days. This city is not that big. I have told you to search. Tell the captain that he is to report to me, now!' she said loudly.

The guard bowed quickly and left the room. He returned within a few short minutes and he had the captain with him. Athalia would not spare him this time. The captain bowed to her and she didn't show anything but annoyance. She wanted to show him her displeasure.

'We are getting there, my Lo-' the captain starting before being forced choked again.

'I gave you another chance and you disappoint me,' Athalia said slowly.

The other guard remained quiet. He seemed to afraid to say anything. The captain before her choked and he eventually ran out of air. When there was no more he fell to the ground and he didn't move. He was dead.

'Do not disappoint me captain,' Athalia said looking at the other guard.

He bowed. He seemed happy to be promoted but afraid of who he was serving and worried about how he got the job. Athalia sent him on his way and she went back to thinking about the Queen. She couldn't make her mind up on what to when the Queen was found. What would she say to her? What would she do? Athalia couldn't imagine herself killing the Queen again. The first time had been hard enough.

She turned to the window. There were many people around the main city. There weren't many guards or soldiers either. It was still early. Athalia wondered what this day would bring. She already had to kill someone for his inability to retrieve someone for her. That couldn't be tolerated.

* * *

At sunset, Athalia walked down to the dungeon. She needed him now. The large, black door opened slowly, creaking as it went. Athalia walked through. She had already removed her outer robe. Obi-Wan was still where she left him. He looked stronger than before. He looked up at her as she walked closer to him.

'What are you planning to do with me? Kill me?' Obi-Wan asked.

Athalia shook her head lightly. 'No, I might let you go, eventually but I want to have some fun with you first. I know you have some feelings for me.'

'Even if I did, they are now gone,' Obi-Wan said certainly.

'I don't believe you,' Athalia said softly. 'There is something still there. I would like to find out what exactly.'

Athalia moved close to Obi-Wan and she removed all of his clothing slowly. His skin had turned a very pale colour, his limbs hanged limp as did his penis. Athalia straightened up and slowly removed her own clothes. She smiled lightly as Obi-Wan watched some of it.

Her own skin had turned very pallid, grey almost. When she dropped her black robes onto the floor Obi-Wan turned away. He hadn't tried to move from his position. Athalia made her way to him and she got down on to the floor and push Obi-Wan's legs down, so that they were flat on the floor. He still hadn't moved himself nor said anything.

Athalia placed herself on top of Obi-Wan and she straddled his hips. She ran her hands down his chest before moving them to his face. She ran her fingers through his beard. She had missed the feeling of it. She couldn't help but moan at the feel of it. He finally turned to face her and their eyes met.

Athalia held Obi-Wan's face firmly and she moved swiftly and captured his lips with hers. She moved her hands and raked her nails down Obi-Wan's chest. He inhaled sharply through his teeth and closed his eyes. He moved his head away from Athalia's, breaking the kiss. Athalia didn't mind so much.

She just smiled and continued running her hands down his body. She moved her groin closer to Obi-Wan's and she rubbed against him slightly. Obi-Wan moaned inaudibly. It made Athalia smiled even wider. She loved how Obi-Wan's body felt. It almost felt like old times. She then moved and rubbed her groin against Obi-Wan's penis again. He was getting hard.

Athalia reached down between them and stroked Obi-Wan's penis until it was fully erect. She then lifted herself up and came slowly down again on top of him. It felt great having him inside of her again. It had almost been too long. She moved slowly at first.

Obi-Wan moved his arms but the chains stopped him. 'I don't want this,' he said quietly.

'Really? Oh I had hoped you missed me,' Athalia said tenderly. 'Part of you misses me anyway.'

Obi-Wan moaned as Athalia moved faster. She was breathing heavier and heavier as she went on. She forced her mouth to Obi-Wan's and she pressed her tongue into his mouth. She moaned and felt his beard again, caressing it gently.

When Obi-Wan moved his head again, Athalia moved her own and began to kiss his neck and shoulder and she began to move faster. She was wet and her temperature had risen. She couldn't believe how much she needed this right now.

'You like being inside me, don't you?' Athalia teased.

He remained quiet but every now and then Athalia could hear a slight moan or groan. When Athalia felt that she was close she wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's neck and held onto him tightly, pressing their chests together. Obi-Wan moved his head forwards and he bit into Athalia's shoulder hard. She thought about stopping him but she found the pain quite pleasurable.

She stimulated herself faster upon Obi-Wan and she screamed as her bite began to bleed and her orgasm overtook her body. She rode the wave for as long as it lasted. When she moved back, she looked upon Obi-Wan's face. There was some of her blood on his lips. She moved closer and with her tongue she licked it off. Obi-Wan let her.

She kept herself on Obi-Wan, he was still hard. She was willing to wait for him to lose control. She moved around on him again and Athalia came again and this was Obi-Wan's undoing. The feeling of her muscles contracting around his penis was almost too much to bear. It made the pressure within him build.

Obi-Wan groaned loudly, and then grunted as he came within Athalia. She stayed there for a reason. There was something else she wanted. When her breathing became regular again she moved off Obi-Wan and retrieved her robes. She got dressed quickly and she left the dungeon without a word to him. She had nothing to say right now. She needed to be alone.

* * *

A week later when Athalia woke up, she looked around. She was still in her chambers. She had been dreaming about... something. It was hard to remember. Though she did remember Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council being there. A voice within her mind kept telling her that what she was doing was wrong and that she needed to correct it now.

She got up from the bed and wiped part of her body. She was covered in a cold sweat. She walked to the bathroom and she had a shower and changed into her black robes. She shook her head. She could analyse the dream later. Right now, she still needed to concentrate on more important matters.

The Queen was still not found. Maybe she should have gone looking for the Queen herself. The guards and soldiers must know what the Queen looks like. She can't look much different now than she did before. It angered Athalia that they still hadn't found her. It shouldn't be this hard and it certainly shouldn't be taking this long.

Athalia left the chamber and walked down to the throne room. She was surprised to see a group of guards waiting for her. At the front was the new captain that she appointed. 'My Lord,' he started strongly. 'We have found the Queen.'

Something inside Athalia's chest burst and there was a flood of happiness. She moved closer to the captain. 'Where is she?'

'In the holding cells,' the captain replied.

'What about the family she was with?' Athalia asked frowning.

'We brought them in to,' the captain said.

'Good, captain, I'm a little impressed. Get the Queen in here and kill the family that she was with.'

M-my Lord?' the captain questioned.

'I do not want them talking, and this will most definitely be something of interest. I will not allow them to go behind my back and hide someone that I have been looking for. They should have come forwards and given her up but they didn't. They do not deserve any mercy.'

The captain hesitated. It didn't make Athalia happy at all. 'If you cannot handle this captain then maybe I should replace you...'

'No, my Lord, I can do it,' he said firmly.

'Good. I suggest you get to it.'

The captain bowed and left the room quickly. She knew he wanted to please her. He liked being in power, and his new position had given it to him. He returned quickly with the Queen. He was holding her arm tightly.

She looked much different than the last time Athalia had seen her. Her hair was still brown and her light brown eyes still looked the same but she was wearing raggedy clothes and her face was slightly dirty but she still managed to be beautiful.

Athalia walked over to her and looked her over. The Queen still seemed in good health though. 'What have you been up to since living like a commoner?' Athalia asked.

'Nothing,' Queen Satilla said quietly.

'Liar,' Athalia hissed.

Queen Satilla didn't flinch. She kept her eyes on Athalia, who stared back intensely. 'You should be dead,' Athalia stated. 'Who healed you?'

Satilla shrugged. She was playing dumb. 'I still have some loyal guards,' she said truthfully.

Athalia had known that. 'But who healed you? Your guards couldn't have done it!'

The room went silent. Queen Satilla said nothing. It angered Athalia. She lifted her arm and Queen Satilla began to choke and lift off the ground. Her hands flew to her throat and tried to get rid of the force causing it. Athalia laughed coldly.

Suddenly, Athalia screamed and fell to her knees. The Queen was released from her Force choke and she backed up in the room, unsure of what was happening. Athalia's hands gripped her head as Obi-Wan's voice rang through it.

_Stop this! Do not do this. You are causing more harm to yourself. If I cannot stop you by my words then this will have to do. I know you're feeling angry but the pain will not subside. It will only go away if you turn back now. You still have time and you still have a way to save yourself._

The voice ended but Athalia screamed again. She yelled for the guards. They came running into the room and they all looked around in alarm. 'Take the Queen back the holding cells. Do not let her speak and do not listen to a word she says.'

The guards nodded and bowed before moving quickly to grab the Queen and they dragged her from the room. She began to plead with them but Athalia felt glad they were not listening. Once they were gone she practically ran to the dungeons. Obi-Wan was slumped against the wall. He wasn't moving. Athalia ran to him and felt his neck. There was only a weak pulse.

She called the guard outside the door. He came in quickly. 'Get a stretcher and take Obi-Wan to the medical bay and do it fast,' she demanded.

'Yes, my Lord,' the guard said before running out the door. He came back within seconds with another guard and a stretcher. They picked Obi-Wan up and gently placed him on it. She followed them to the medical bay where the droids got to work immediately. Athalia stood outside the glass windows and she watched them work. Part of her wanted Obi-Wan to be alright, she didn't want to kill him just yet.

After a while Athalia walked away and began pacing up and down the corridor. She couldn't deny that she was worried. She wondered if he had hurt himself or if he was just drained from entering her mind. She didn't know many Jedi that could do such as thing, other than Yoda.

Athalia sighed. It had now been a few hours and they still hadn't told her anything. When a medical droid came floating out of the room, she walked straight over to it. 'How is he?' she asked quietly.

'At the moment he is fine. He has not yet awakened but we are sure it will be soon. He is recovering well.'

It turned around and went back into the room. Athalia's eyes narrowed as she watched it. She sighed heavily and left the medical bay. She walked up through the palace and right at the top was a large balcony. She walked to the edge and looked down at the main city. No-one looked up.

The sun was rapidly disappearing and Athalia watched the moon slowly rise into the sky. She looked up at the sky and watched the stars twinkle. It made her think about on everything that had happened since arriving here. She wondered what happened to Captain Typho. Did he leave? Or was he still here? She had forgotten about him.

Athalia screamed and she fell on to her back onto the limestone balcony. She gasped for air as she looked up at the velvety black sky. Obi-Wan's voice echoed within her mind.

_You need to stop. You need to turn back. I know you can. I believe in you, I always have. I know you're angry and feeling alone. Together we can get through it. I can help you… let me help you._

The voice died down and Athalia continued to gasp for air. Once the voice was completely gone she found herself able to breathe again. 'My Lord, are you alright?' a guard asked.

Athalia groaned as she got up. 'Yeah, I'm fine,' she said to the guard. 'You can go,' she said when she noticed he was still standing there. He nodded once and went back to his post. He must have heard her fall, or scream… or something.

Athalia went down to the medical bay but Obi-Wan still wasn't awake. She then went to her bed chambers and went to sleep. She locked the door securely before lying down. She was tired but she couldn't take any chances. She went to sleep after hours of trying.

* * *

When Athalia woke up, she changed into her robes immediately and went straight down to the medical bay. Obi-Wan was there and he was awake. She walked in and stood at the end of his bed. He watched her, his blue eyes shining.

'How are you feeling?' Athalia asked. She folded her arms across her chest as she looked at him.

'I feel fine,' he replied. 'But why save me?'

Athalia's head turned ever so slightly. 'I do not understand.'

'Well, you were planning to kill me before, so why save me? Why not just let me die?'

'Because I didn't want it to happen like that,' Athalia said slowly.

'I don't believe you,' Obi-Wan said quietly.

'Why?'

'If you really wanted me dead, you wouldn't have rushed me down here, you would have just let it happen,' Obi-Wan said. His eyes were still fastened on Athalia.

'That's not true,' Athalia said stiffly.

Obi-Wan went quiet. Athalia wondered if he was in any pain. 'What are you planning to do now then?' Obi-Wan asked.

'I'm not sure,' Athalia replied. 'Maybe I should have let you die,' she commented, more to herself than to him.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything but Athalia could tell he was pleased with himself. She knew what he was thinking. 'Don't you dare start thinking that you're getting to me, because you're not, you're annoying me more than anything else.'

A small smiled appeared on Obi-Wan's face and Athalia left the room before he could say anything else. Athalia felt angry. She walked to the holding cells and she found the one that was holding the Queen. The Queen stood up when she noticed who was standing in front of her.

'Have any more visions?' the Queen asked.

'Don't you dare,' Athalia hissed. She reached out with the Force and the energy around the holding cell disappeared. She quickly grabbed her lightsaber from her belt. Before she could swing at the Queen, whom had not moved, there was a flash of blue light as Obi-Wan's lightsaber connected to her silver one.

Athalia had been taken surprise. The Queen moved out of the cell and walked away, still keeping her eyes on the two Jedi. Athalia quickly moved away from Obi-Wan. 'H-how d-did you get out?' she asked, stuttering.

'I don't think you're as strong as you'd like to think,' Obi-Wan said.

'I think you're the one that is mistaken,' Athalia said coldly.

_Give this up. You will not succeed._

This time, Athalia didn't scream, though she still felt angry. 'Stop doing that!' she screamed.

Both of them then turned to look at the royal guards who then turned up and had their weapons at the ready, they were all prepared to shoot but Athalia knew that Obi-Wan could just block every shot and direct it back at them.

'No,' she said holding a hand up. 'He's mine. Take the Queen and keep watch of her.'

The guards quickly rounded the Queen up and took her somewhere with them. Athalia had already turned her attention back to Obi-Wan. 'You need to let go,' Obi-Wan said softly. 'Don't make me do this?'

'Do what?' Athalia shrieked. 'Kill me? Why would that be? Because it would hurt?'

'Please,' Obi-Wan said quietly. 'I don't want to do this.'

Athalia smiled faintly. That sounded familiar. 'I didn't think you'd even get out of the medical bay. How did you do it?' Athalia asked.

For some reason she wanted to buy some time. She need to think for a way to beat Obi-Wan. She was sure he was far more advanced than her. 'You know how. You let your shield down, the guards were slack with watching out for me and you also didn't bind me there. I was able to move freely.'

Obi-Wan could feel the anger within Athalia rise. She wanted to strike now but there was something holding her back. What was it?

_Athalia, please. I'm begging you. Do not continue down this path. It will bring nothing but pain and suffering. I do not wish to fight you but you are leaving me no choice._

'How would you know how the Dark Side feels? You're their perfect Obi-Wan Kenobi. One of the Jedi who never does anything wrong,' Athalia screamed.

A part of her knew this wasn't going to end well. She knew Obi-Wan was the stronger one here. 'You know you can't keep doing this,' Obi-Wan said softly.

He knew she wasn't going to listen right now. Athalia moved but so did Obi-Wan. They both dropped into the Ataru form. They both ignited their lightsabers and Athalia immediately swung it at Obi-Wan's legs. He moved swiftly and avoided being hit.

The sky was beginning to turn orange and the sun was getting ready to go down. Athalia seethed with anger as she looked at Obi-Wan. She no longer felt the love for him that she once did. Athalia leap up with ease and went over Obi-Wan's head, and landed gracefully back onto the ground.

Within seconds Obi-Wan moved forwards and engaged Athalia in combat, she had forced his hand. Their lightsabers met in a fierce battle and Athalia moved quickly and swung at Obi-Wan's legs again. 

He avoided it yet again but jumping and letting Athalia's lightsaber passed under him. He then went to strike at her chest but Athalia deflected it.

Athalia slammed her following strike down so hard that the shock of deflecting it buckled Obi-Wan's elbows. He threw himself up into a back roll that brought him to his feet and Athalia's silver blade was there to meet him. A desperate whirling slash-block, coupled with a kick that caught Athalia on the thigh. He leaped away and panted slightly as he looked at Athalia.

Her lightsaber combat skills had improved. She had improved but Obi-Wan knew the Dark Side was fuelling her anger. If he could release it, she might fall.

Suddenly, the tide of the battle changed and something in Athalia was starting to fail. She kept hearing Obi-Wan's words, his tone was commanding and truthful but she didn't want to admit it. She shrieked slightly as Obi-Wan's fighting became more aggressive. He came on, inexorable and impossibly powerful.

Athalia backed away as fast as she dared. Obi-Wan was still right on top of her. Athalia's breathing had become short and hard. She no longer tried to block Obi-Wan's strikes but to guide them away from her. She could no longer meet Obi-Wan strength-to-strength, his wielding was tremendous and his physical power was astonishing.

Unexpectedly, Obi-Wan met Athalia's lightsaber again but rather than move it, he pushed all his weight against her and her lightsaber fell from her grasp. Using the Force, Obi-Wan reached out and instead of falling to the ground, Athalia's lightsaber smoothly found Obi-Wan's outstretched hand. Athalia had cried out and she fell onto the ground. She tried to get away and she scrambled away from Obi-Wan who was advancing slowly. His lightsaber still on.

'I don't want to do this,' Obi-Wan repeated. 'I won't kill you.'

Tears ran down Athalia's face. She had become something that scared even her. It didn't take long for Athalia to find a wall and she kept her back against it. Obi-Wan continued walking towards her. Athalia screamed in her agony. More tears ran down her cheeks, making them wet. Obi-Wan had nothing to say to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Back on Coruscant Obi-Wan entered the Jedi Council room and faced the Jedi Masters. He didn't know where Athalia was right now. He wondered what they would do with her. He bowed slightly and then straightened up. He looked at Mace Windu, then Yoda, then back again.

'Master Kenobi, you do recall that you were told to leave the situation on Onderon?' Mace Windu questioned. He wasn't happy at all.

Obi-Wan nodded once. 'Yes, I know. But I also knew that if anyone was going to get through to Athalia then it would be me.'

'Killed you, she almost did,' Yoda commented quietly.

'Yes, I know, Master, but I felt like I needed to try. Athalia is back here and things are right again,' Obi-Wan said calmly. 'Where is Athalia being kept?'

'In an isolation room,' Mace Windu replied.

Obi-Wan showed he heard. He couldn't imagine where they would put her but he didn't expect it to be there. Athalia was a danger but not to herself. He was sure she was being kept in there for everyone else's safety.

'Is there a problem Obi-Wan?' Yoda asked.

He shook his head. 'No, Master,' he said slowly. 'But I would like to know what will happen to her… and me.'

'We have decided to let this go, with you,' Mace Windu said. 'Your old Padawan on the other hand, will not get off so easily. She will be exiled and taken to another planet when we can sort her out.'

'But won't she be a danger to people there?' Obi-Wan asked.

'The damage had been done, Obi-Wan,' Yoda said.

'She will no longer be around us. She will live on another planet. Somewhere isolated,' Mace Windu said.

'There is something else,' Yoda started. 'Young Lightwood is pregnant.'

A wave of shock ran through Obi-Wan's body. Pregnant? How could that be? He remembered back to being in the dungeon, Athalia had raped him, though he hated thinking of it like that. They had been together that night. He had come inside of her. Athalia had waited before removing herself from him. Obi-Wan knew there was a good chance that it was his, but he wasn't sure if Athalia had been with anyone else since or just before.

'What will happen to the child?' Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda and Mace Windu exchanged glances. Obi-Wan noticed. Did they know he might be the father? Did they suspect?

'The child will remain with Athalia, if we are able to get her back to her old self,' Mace Windu replied. 'Do you know who the father could be?'

Obi-Wan had a choice to make. He could tell the truth and suffer the consequences, but would they punish the child for his mistake? Or he could lie and say he has no idea. 'I do not know,' he said firmly.

He didn't want to lie but he knew the child would be better off in his mother's care, if she can get back to normal. Obi-Wan didn't want them to take his child away if he was the father and he knew that the odds that he was were great.

'Very well,' Mace Windu said slowly. They were all watching Obi-Wan intensely. 'You may leave.'

'May I see Athalia?' Obi- Wan enquired.

'Yes,' Yoda said gravely.

Obi-Wan nodded this thanks and he bowed before leaving the room. A part of him wanted to run out and see Athalia quickly. He wanted to know how she was, how she was feeling. He knew that she must be angry in some way though. He forced himself to be calm and he walked down to the isolation rooms. There was only one in use. He walked in and his eyes instantly found Athalia.

She was huddled in a corner, her head bowed with her arms wrapped around it. Her body was rocking, shaking almost. Obi-Wan closed the door and took another two steps forwards. A few long moments went by before Athalia lifted her head and locked eyes with Obi-Wan. Athalia looked as though she hadn't eaten in days. Her skin was an unhealthy pale and her bones poked through her skin, and her cheeks were gaunt and her eyes were sunken in their sockets.

When the light hit Athalia she squealed and moved away from it quickly. She looked up at Obi-Wan but she couldn't hold his gaze. 'Are you alright?' said Obi-Wan softly.

Athalia still the same anger that had burned within her on Onderon. 'What has happened?' she asked, ignoring Obi-Wan's question.

Her former Master sighed heavily before closing the door to the cell. He knew Athalia was too weak to do anything to him right now. 'The Queen is back in her rightful place as ruler of Onderon and Captain Typho is back to serving the republic. I have spoken to the Council, they will try and help you and they informed me of your pregnancy.'

There was a long pause. Athalia remained quiet. She gave Obi-Wan a short impassive glare before staring at the cold, dirty floor. 'Is it mine?' Obi-Wan asked.

'You know it is,' Athalia replied, her voice cracking.

Athalia backed herself into the corner further. 'Why? What will happen?'

'They don't know that I'm the father. I lied, for you,' Obi-Wan said gravely. He seemed very disappointed with himself, though he still kept his eyes on Athalia; he seemed unable to look away from the young woman, who used to be his student.

'I'm sure you did it for yourself,' Athalia said bitterly.

Obi-Wan didn't like her tone of voice. The Dark Side was still a presence within her. She needed to be helped and fast and Obi-Wan knew that only the Council would be able to do it. He left the room. He didn't want to see her like this.

* * *

Over the next few days, Athalia endured pain like she never had before. She spent hours in the room of the Jedi Council and every day she wished to die over and over again. It made her wonder if they were also doing this because of what she had done to them and what she had become, which was their enemy.

Every day when Athalia was returned to her cell at the end of the day she crawled to the safety of the dark corner and she cried to herself. Obi-Wan no longer came to see her. A big part of her would have given anything to see him again. She kept her mind busy with thoughts of him and what he may be doing and who he may be with. It kept her occupied at least.

Many times, Athalia would run her hands over her growing stomach. She could feel the life within her growing and learning. It was the one thing which kept her going. She was having a baby and she knew what it would mean if Obi-Wan was found to be the father. Athalia knew he wouldn't risk his own future or the future of his unborn child.

On the final day of her torture, she had finally let go, of everything. It was over. She stayed motionless, kneeling on the Council room floor, her head bowed and her cheeks wet.

'Athalia Lightwood,' Mace Windu began, 'We have no choice but to expel you from the Jedi Order, for your crimes against the royal family, the people on Onderon and for the crimes against yourself. You have gone against the code of the Jedi and we can no longer over look it. We are exiling you to the planet of Dantooine. You have been there before. No-one will know who you are and we hope you can learn to forgive yourself.'

'Have anything to say, do you?' Yoda asked.

Slowly, Athalia lifted her head and her hollow eyes locked onto Yoda. 'I am sorry,' she croaked out. 'I never meant for things to turn out so bad.'

Her voice broke and so did she. Her head fell against the chest. She felt weak, no longer able to hold her own head up. More tears slid down her cheeks and landed on her stained robes. She wanted to leave now and not return.

'Obi-Wan will be accompanying you to Dantooine,' Mace Windy said slowly.

Athalia did not move and she didn't give any sign that she heard but inside she was glad. She was going to see Obi-Wan again. They might have a chance to talk, unless he had no interest in speaking to her.

She was picked up by the elbows and Athalia felt herself being led out of the Jedi Temple. She was taken to a small ship which was already to go. She was seated on a stool with a table in front of her, which when she was released, she slumped over. She no longer cared.

* * *

When they arrived on Dantooine, Athalia lifted her head. Obi-Wan walked from the front of the ship and over to her. 'We're here,' he announced.

Athalia nodded her head and she stood up. Obi-Wan moved quickly and placed his arm around her and he held her up. They left the ship together and Obi-Wan seemed to head straight for the grass plains. Athalia was sure that Obi-Wan knew where he was going. What seemed like forever to Athalia, they reached a small place. To Athalia, it looked like a hut but slightly bigger and more modern.

They went inside and Obi-Wan immediately sat Athalia on the small couch in the middle of the living-room. Athalia leaned back against it and she looked up at the ceiling. It was clean and Athalia found it a little sickening. She looked away and her eyes went to Obi-Wan, who was walking around, checking the place out.

'How long are you staying?' Athalia asked, still watching him.

Obi-Wan didn't look at her but he shrugged. 'For a little while,' he said vaguely. 'You should get some sleep.'

Athalia nodded and she managed to make her own way into the bedroom. She heard noises where Obi-Wan was but she didn't disturb. She was sure he had a lot on his mind right now too.

In the morning, Athalia went back into the living room and looked around, her eyes searching rapidly but Obi-Wan was gone. She felt very disappointed and alone. She rubbed her stomach again before moving to sit on the couch.

Everything in the recent past seemed like a dream, a blur that went too quickly. It almost felt as though it wasn't real. Athalia still had hopes that her child would become a Jedi and fulfil the dream that she wasn't able to fill herself. She wondered if the Council would take him though, considering who his mother was but she hoped if it came, they wouldn't judge him on that.

* * *

One Year Later

Athalia sat in an armchair in the small, sparse living-room by herself. The last year went by without much happening. She didn't converse with anyone but her baby. No-one was interested in the new person on the planet and Athalia was quite glad of it. She was able to live in peace without any interruptions.

As her thoughts lingered on her baby, a small cry began from the bedroom. Athalia slowly stood up and walked into the bedroom. The crying was slowly getting louder. She knew her little man wanted her attention. She walked over to the small cot and locked her eyes onto her son. He looked very much like his father. His hair was a dark brown and he had the most beautiful blue eyes, just like his father.

Athalia smiled and she bent down and gently picked Eeth Kenobi up from his cot. He began to settle almost immediately and Athalia walked with him into the kitchen and got his dinner ready. After feeding him, she burped him and changed his diaper. She then had a small play with him before cuddling him until he became calm in her arms.

She walked back into the bedroom and she placed Eeth back into the cot. She smiled faintly as she watched Eeth move his small, chubby hand over his face before completely closing his eyes and falling asleep. She then moved to the other side of the room, to her own bed and she lay down on her back. She sighed and wondered what would come.

* * *

Just before Eeth turned two, Athalia had a surprise visit. There was a small knock at the door and she could already feel his presence on the other side of the door. She took a deep breath and opened it. It was Obi-Wan. He smiled lightly at her. He looked better than ever. He looked very healthy.

'Hi,' he said quietly.

'Hi,' Athalia replied. 'Come in,' she said softly while stepping to the side of the door.

Obi-Wan smiled politely and stepped inside. Athalia closed the door and they both walked further into the living-room. 'I'm surprised to see you, though glad to,' she said softly.

'I feel the same. You look well,' Obi-Wan commented.

'As do you.'

'I'm here for a reason though,' Obi-Wan said slowly.

'Why?' Athalia asked, her voice suddenly sounding alarmed.

'I'm here for Eeth.'

'Why?' Athalia repeated.

'You know why. He is to become a Jedi,' Obi-Wan informed her. 'The Council sent me here to collect him.'

'But they'll know his your son,' she said quickly.

'We can change his surname to yours. I'll make sure Eeth knows about you and me, but not until he is old enough. The Council were hesitant to accept him but I convinced them to.'

Athalia still felt unsure. Obi-Wan's blue eyes searched her. He sighed very lightly and closed the distance between them. 'I will look after him, I promise,' Obi-Wan said gently.

'Will I see him again?' Athalia asked. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

'Yes, I'll make sure of it. He won't forget about you. He will know who you are,' Obi-Wan assured her.

A small, dry tear fell down Athalia's cheek. Obi-Wan gently wiped it off and he smiled at her receptively. Athalia nodded once and she turned into the bedroom. She picked Eeth up from his cot and held him to her chest securely. She wanted him to have a great future but she wanted to be there, though she knew it was impossible.

She sighed shakily and went into the living-room, where Obi-Wan was still waiting patiently. Athalia walked over to him and his eyes ran over Eeth quickly. 'He looks like you,' Athalia said echoing Obi-Wan's thoughts.

He blink several times quickly before remembering why he was here. He effortlessly took Eeth from Athalia's arms and he held him gently. 'He's beautiful,' Obi-Wan said smiling.

'I promise I will look after him,' Obi-Wan repeated.

Athalia nodded again and this time Obi-Wan stepped forwards and kissed Athalia's lips tenderly. He then stepped back and opened the front door. Another tear ran down her cheek but she ignored it. She knew this was the right thing to do. He was going to be well looked after and he was going to have an enormous future.

Athalia walked over and stood in the door frame, and watched as Obi-Wan took their son to Coruscant.


End file.
